Fortysix
by PapettomasutaDartz
Summary: Sasuke is fortysix years old and had been single since he was in highschool, his frineds think it's time for that to end and decide to do something about it. SasuNaru RECONTINUED
1. Perfect Present

1Summary-Sasuke Uchiha is turning forty six and after telling his friends ahead of time that he did not want any type of celebration he decided he would just spend his night alone like he had done for twenty six years, he said no form of a party but he didn't say they couldn't get him a gift and Ino has the perfect present.

Chapter1-Perfect Present

Sasuke's birthday a day he despises, I mean it's annoying and what's the point of celebrating? Everyday a new soul is put on earth what's the point of celebrating someone's birthday who's newness is gone? He didn't see the point, his newness was worn out the day he turned one years old, but people that knew him continued to try and make him go out and celebrate and if it wasn't his birthday then they were trying to get him a date. He had told them a trillion times after he gave Sakura a chance and she blew it he wasn't dating anymore because it just went to show that every female was the same and no males suited his taste.

That's why before this day even touched down in the year he told all his friends and his brother plus Sakura herself 'Do not throw me a party have any surprises for me what so ever'. He was suer that they got the message since he sent an email out everyday in the month of July until now.

As he was walking threw the doors of his office building he went in cautiously making suer there were no balloons hiding in the ceiling no streamers, no loud nose blowers or anything and there wasn't. The building was clean and for once no one was trying to force him to celebrate. He smirked, pleased that his plan had worked up to full force and now he was free to spend his birthday alone and secluded like he wanted.

He made his way up to his office and sat in his chair putting his arms behind his head and closing in his eyes in comfort of the moment.

"Finally...on this day some peace and quiet" Sasuke sighed

WITH INO, KIBA, CHOUJI and NEJI

"This isn't gonna work you two"

"Suer it is Neji this is fool proof"

"Sasuke is just gonna be angry with us because of you two" Neji said

"Look Neji this is fool proof" Ino said

"Please this is gonna back fire and you know it" Neji said

"Believe what ever you want but I know this is fool proof...hey! Look a reply yes there's millions but who to pick " Ino said

She scanned a list of names before finding one that seemed interesting she pushed it and there was a profile and a picture.

"Hello who's this, hey Kiba check this guy out" Ino said

"Hm?...looks good to me" Kiba said

"Me to" Ino said

_Profile_

_Hi my name is Naruto Uzamaki and my favorite color is orange, my favorite food is ramen I like taking walks and relaxing when ever I get the chance. No matter where you take me for a date a fast food restaurant or a_ _five star I'll enjoy it either way. I like to read novels, play games or even just sit on the porch and have an interesting conversation. I believe love comes in all different shapes and sizes, colors and ages. If you give me a chance im suer I can be every thing you want and more._

"I like it let's go with this one" Ino said

"Okay sounds good to me" Kiba said

WITH SASUKE

Sasuke was just finishing up signing a stack of papers when his door was opened by four of his employees. He looked up at them all as they came and stood in a line in front of his desk Ino and Kiba standing out the most, then he knew something was up.

"I said no surprises" Sasuke said

"This isn't a surprise Uchiha-san this is a gift" Ino said

"I said no celebrating at all what so ever" Sasuke said getting irritated that his plan hadn't fully worked

"You said no parties and celebrating not no presents and I have the perfect present for you the PP of PP's" Ino said

"What the hell did you do?" Sasuke asked

"I got you...a blind date" Ino said smiling

"A what?!" Sasuke said standing

"N-now before you get mad Sasuke hear us out we just were tired of seeing you alone all these years your not getting any younger it's time for you to find some one special" Ino said

"Yeah and it's not a women it's a guy" Kiba said

"A cute guy who will take anything you dish out" Ino said

"Good then he be able to eat when I tell him im not interested" Sasuke said sitting

"Now hang on Sasuke, I have arranged for you two to meet at Kizuna a five star restaurant" Ino said

"Good I'll go tell him never will we be together and then leave" Sasuke said

"No you won't because by the time the night is over you'll making out in the back of your car" Ino said

"(sigh)...when do I meet him?" Sasuke asked

"Tonight at eight in front of Kizuna" Ino said

"You have crossed the line this time Ino you have really done it" Sasuke said

"You won't regret it Sasuke bye tell me how it went tomorrow kay" Ino said pushing the four boys out the door

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose before calling for aspirin from his secretary Hinata. He knew it was to good to be true from the beginning he should have expected something stupid like this especially from Ino she was worse then Sakura.

SEVEN FORTY

Sasuke was currently rushing to get dressed just because he didn't know the guy didn't mean he had to be late. He got dressed as fast as he could making suer he wasn't wrinkle he wouldn't have been late if a stack of extra papers hadn't been thrown on his desk in the last minute by the one and only person who had gotten him in this mess. After he found himself decent he ran out the door and sped to the restaurant. He got out of the car and saw a blue eyed blonde standing out in front of the restaurant rubbing his arms.

'Ino did say he had blue eyes and blonde hair'

With that thought in mind Sasuek quickly walked over to him and tapped the blonde man on the shoulder.

"Hi" Sasuke said smirking

"Hi are you Sasuke Uchiha" he said

"Yeah are you uh..."

"Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki" he said shaking Sasuke's hand

Naruto smiled at him.

"Uh shall we go inside" Sasuke said

"Yeah suer" Naruto said

They walked in Sasuke giving the man at the desk his name, a waiter coming and showing them to there table. They sat down across from one another Naruto smiling and resting his head on his hands staring at Sasuke.

"Im sorry I was late" Sasuke said

"No it's alright" Naruto said

The waitress came and gave the two menus.

"Can I get you anything to drink" she asked

"Yes wine a bottle, uh what kind" Sasuke asked

"I like white wine" Naruto said

"White it is then" Sasuke said

Naruto and Sasuke now sat there in silence in the dimly lit room and soft music playing in the background.

"Tell me about yourself" Naruto said

"Well I uh I own a company" Sasuke said

"Really witch one?" Naruto asked

"The Uchiha company we make a line of electronics in Japan, phones, computers and stuff like that" Sasuke said

"I like phones and computers in matter of a fact I think I own a lap top from your company" Naruto said

"Well I hope you enjoy using it" Sasuke said

"I do it's amazing" Naruto said

Then it went silent between the two Naruto just staring at him. Sasuke hadn't noticed it before but the blondes eyes were beautiful the way the dimly lit room made it look like they were glowing, his skin looked so warm and soft, his hair looked like the sun. The man looked like the day time sky.

"You have beautiful eyes" Sasuke all of a sudden found himself whispering but it was loud enough for the blonde to hear

"Thank you so do you" Naruto said

Sasuke looked away from Naruto and off to the side.

"Am I boring you?" Naruto asked

"No" Sasuke said

"...happy birthday" Naruto said

"Huh?" Sasuke said looking to him

"Today is your birthday right" Naruto said

"Oh yeah, h-how did you know?" Sasuke asked

"You told me on the computer earlier today" Naruto said

"Oh, oh yeah sorry I forgot, by the way do you know how old I am?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, forty six" Naruto said

"How old are you?" Sasuke asked

"...twenty" Naruto said

"T-twenty?...a two and a zero together" Sasuke said

"Yes" Naruto said

"W-wha? Im old why would a young man like you wanna go out with an old man like me?" Sasuke asked

"Because age doesn't matter to me and when I read your profile I was so interested I wanted to meet you" Naruto said

"Oh" Sasuke said

The wine came and two ordered there dinner. After there dinner arrived they ate in silence the rest of the night until it was time for there date to end it was nine thirty.

"I had a nice time" Naruto said

"Uh me to" Sasuke said

"I have something for you I know we just met and all but I wanted to get you something anyways" Naruto said pulling out a small box

Sasuke took it and opened it, inside was a necklace, a raven had it's wings wrapped around a fox with nine tails the foxes head being nestled under the raven's.

"It's very nice thank you" Sasuke said

"Your welcome" Naruto said

"This is the nicest birthday present I've ever gotten" Sasuke said

Naruto blushed and smiled.

"So can I call you" Naruto said

"Suer why not" Sasuke said pulling out a piece of paper and writing it down

Naruto did the same and they exchanged numbers.

"Bye Sasuke and happy birthday" Naruto said hugging him

"Bye and thank you" Sasuke said hugging him back Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek

They parted ways, Sasuke watched Naruto get into an orange mustang and shoot off down the street. Sasuke sighed got in his own car and went home he was gonna kill Ino tomorrow for this. He did have a good time and he loved the present but Naruto was just to young for him.

'Sorry Naruto'

Tbc


	2. Chances

1Summary-Sasuke enjoyed his birthday date with Naruto and to tell the truth he really liked the blonde, but there was only one problem he was way to young for Sasuke and he was gonna make suer the person who set him up with a young man was gonna pay, but there was still that question "do I give him a chance? Or dump him?"

Chapter2-Chances

The date had went great, not much talking witch Sasuke liked and Naruto was enjoyable. He asked questions and even was kind enough to buy him a gift, Sasuke really liked him and would like to take the relationship a bit farther, but Naruto's was to young for him.

"So how did it go?" Ino said running up to his desk

Sasuke's eyes were closed and he was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"It went well" Sasuke said

Ino squealed.

"So are we going out again soon?" Ino asked

"...no" Sasuke said

"WHAT!? Why not?!" Ino yelled

"Because Ino I don't know if you've noticed but Naruto is twenty years old" Sasuke said

"So" Ino said

"So im old enough to be his father" Sasuke said glaring at her

"Look Sasuke I knew Naruto was twenty years old, and he knew you were forty six but he didn't care he wanted to meet you anyways and if your gonna throw away the chance for a beautiful relationship your crazy" Ino said

"Ino look he's just not right for me and I don't know if im ready to start a relationship" Sasuke sighed

"Thirty years of your life spent alone except for when we were sixteen and you went out with Sakura for like a week then you dumped her and ever since that day you have been the most...complicated person to please" Ino said getting serious

"Ino, Sakura used me like some damn purse carrying me around with her and showing me off not doing all those things she promised except making herself popular and making ever girl jealous she said I love you Sasuke to me a million times and I actually started to believe her and look where it got me no where" Sasuke said standing up

'SLAM'

"God dammit Sasuke who gives a hell about Sakura that was thirty years ago drop it she's one person on this whole entire earth and there are billions of fishes in the sea and since your one of the sharks eating one bad fish and then you think there all bad, well Sasuke is you're the great white in the sea then you better start acting like it and get your ass out there and catch you some hot fishes because time waits for noone Sasuke our youth is leaking out fast better use it while you still can!" Ino yelled making Sasuke fall back in his seat

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he stud up from his seat.

"Ino I said no I am not going out with him and that is final and maybe im tired of eating fish and wanna try something new like coral so that's what im going to do now get the hell out of my office" Sasuke said

"...your pathetic" Ino said before switching out of Sasuke's office and slamming the door

Sasuke sighed and sat back in his seat that's why he didn't wanna date women because they thought they knew every thing. Sasuke said he wasn't going out with him again then he wasn't going out with him again. Sakura had made him feel angry, but most of all she made him feel pain being told your loved when your not is something really hard to deal with. She used him for everything and letting someone into your life after you just lost your family is hard to do that's why after that he decided he was never gonna have to feel that pain again.

"Never again"

10:00PM

Sasuke had just gotten home, he sat his suite case, took off his shoes and jacket throwing it on the couch, undoing his tie and walking to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and decided tonight he would just have a tomato and a glass of orange juice. After helping himself to a small dinner he went up stairs. He pulled out his pajamas a clean pair of boxers and towel before going to the bathroom to shower.

'Who needs love anyways all it does is cause trouble, and I know it was thirty years ago but it's not that easy to forget that feeling of being used no matter how many times she apologizes I will never see her as the same person ever again. I didn't have feelings for her or love her, I knew she didn't love me im not an idiot but I gave her a chance anyways I regret that so much'

Sasuke's thoughts were cut short by the ringing of his phone he sighed and got out of the shower walking dripping naked to the phone he dried his hands and ear before putting up to ear.

"Hello" he answered

"Hey Sasuke it's me Naruto" when that sweet voice came threw the other side Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, his heart picking up speed

"N-naruto?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, how are you?" Naruto asked

"Fine and yourself" Sasuke said

"Good, I wanted to call and maybe chat" Naruto said

"Uh-"

"Are you busy? If you are I can call another time and-"

"No, im not busy I was just surprised you called" Sasuke said before going to the bathroom and getting his towel and starting to dry himself off

"Oh good, well what have you been up to?" Naruto asked

"Nothing just doing work signing papers, meeting stuff like that you?" Sasuke replied

"Nothing just reading books and getting my assignments done you know boring college stuff" Naruto said

"C-college?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah im a senior in college sorry I forgot to tell you" Naruto said

"Yes you did" Sasuke said

"Im sorry I hope your not mad" Naruto said

"No im not it's okay" Sasuke said

"Good because for a second there I thought you were gonna go hulk on me" Naruto said laughing

"Hn" Sasuke said smirking

"So your not a laughing person huh? Well no worries I know some really funny jokes I'll get you to crack" Naruto said

"Try me" Sasuke said flopping on the bed

"Okay what do you get when you cross a chicken and a nugget?" Naruto asked

"I don't know what" Sasuke said smirking this was to easy

"A chicken nugget haha get it a chicken nugget" Naruto said laughing

"Tsk dobe" Sasuke said

"Haha what?! Hey your not suppose to call your date a dobe you teme" Naruto said

"Hn well that was a stupid joke im sorry" Sasuke said

"I know that's the whole point the joke is so stupid it's funny" Naruto said

"Sorry im not feeling it" Sasuke said

"Okay enough of that...Sasuke I was wondering" Naruto said

"Hm?" Sasuke said

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink tomorrow night say around nine thirty?" Naruto asked

"Uh, um I don't know" Sasuke said

"..."

"I'll think about it okay" Sasuke said

"O-oh okay" Naruto said he sounded hurt

"..."

"W-well I guess I better be going" Naruto sighed

"Goodnight Naruto" Sasuke said

"Goodnight Sasuke" Naruto said before hanging up

Sasuke put the phone down and ran his hand over his face. He hurt his feelings, with that in mind Sasuke went to go shower away his guilt.

WITH NARUTO

The blonde was sitting on the balcony of his apartment the wind blowing making his hair move slightly. He drew his knees up to his chest with a shiver he rubbed his naked calves.

"(sigh) I guess he doesn't like me" Naruto pulled his button shirt over his knees as much as he could to keep the cold air out before berrying his head in his knees.

Tbc


	3. Decisions

1Summary-After Sasuke had gotten the call from Naruto and was asked on the date he had told him he had to think about it, meaning no, but when Sasuke goes to work and guilt starts attacking him again he really decides to think on it. Is he gonna go on the date or stay home and live the rest of his life out alone?

Chapter3-Decisions

Sasuke sighed as he walked into his office, he sat in his chair and let his head hit the desk full force. He hadn't slept well last night after his conversation with Naruto. Why was it that he was feeling so bad? He practically doing the younger man a favor I mean who wants to be seen with a old man when your young and still cool. Naruto said he didn't care, but Sasuke just couldn't find it in himself to believe him. Ino had yelled at him yesterday about staying in the past, but he couldn't help it thinking back on the situation just made it harder for him to make a decision plus made him angry. He was so frustrated he didn't know what to do anymore, should he call Naruto and tell him yes or just not call him at all and pretend he lost his number?

"Grr I hate not being in control" Sasuke growled slamming his fist into the desk

He then let out a long sigh before closing his eyes and just laying there not even bothering to lift a finger to do work.

'Knock, knock'

"Go away" Sasuke said

The door opened and in stepped Ino she walked over to Sasuke's desk and laid a folder down.

"(sigh) the hell is this?" Sasuke asked

"Papers that need your signature I advice you get to work" Ino said putting her nose in the air

"You know what don't come in here with your attitude I don't feel like dealing with your bitching" Sasuke said

"Im not bitching you ass" Ino said

"Watch your mouth" Sasuke said

"Or what" Ino said

"Im gonna fire you that's what I have no problem doing it now get the hell out" Sasuke said

"Your making a big mistake not dating Naruto" Ino said before walking out

Sasuke sighed and slammed his head on the desk.

"I know that!!" he yelled

Sasuke decided he wasn't in the mood to do work and just laid there the whole day not even signing one paper it was to much work for someone who was have a mental battle with his emotions at the time.

11:00PM

Sasuke had laid in the same spot all day not even moving a muscle papers left unsigned and unfiled. He had all day to think and he finally came to a conclusion...no he wasn't going to date Naruto. He stood up, his legs asleep and grabbed his brief case, stuffing the work in it and walking to the elevator. He reached the first floor and walked to his car locking the building door behind him he had saw that all his workers had taken the liberty of turning out all the lights. He got into the vehicle and drove home.

SASUKE'S HOUSE

He entered the house not bothering to turn on any lights and went over to the phone to see he had three messages. He pressed play and instantly wished he hadn't.

"Hi Sasuke it's me Naruto I just wanted to call and see if you had decided to go or not well when you get this message please call me back" Naruto's voice said

Then it went to the next one being Naruto again.

"Hi Sasuke are you there?...I guess not well when you get this message call back" Naruto said again

Then it went to the last message.

"H-hi it's me again...I can take a hint, thanks for the dinner date the other night it was nice well goodbye and thanks for giving me a chance" Naruto said

Sasuke felt his heart clench at the last message, he bit his bottom lip as he replayed the message over and over in his mind, the sound of Naruto's voice he sounded so sad almost like he was gonna...

Sasuke grabbed the phone and shuffled threw a pile of papers that were currently all stacked on the counter, when he finally found the one he was looking for he picked it up and dialed the number.

'Ring...ring...ring.'

"Come on pick up the phone" Sasuke said running a hand threw his hair

The phone rang two more times.

"Mmm hello" a sleepy voice said

"Hello Naruto it's me Sasuke"

"S-sasuke it's eleven o'clock something wrong?" Naruto asked

"No I got your messages and I was wondering if your not busy if you would wanna go out for that drink" Sasuke said

"R-right now?!" Naruto asked surprised

"Yeah why not" Sasuke said

"I'd love to" Naruto said excitedly

"Good meet me in front of the Shining star night club okay" Sasuke said

"Yeah okay" Naruto said

"Bye" Sasuke said

"Bye" Naruto said

Sasuke went upstairs and got cleaned up as fast as he could. Dressed in a black skin tight t-shirt, black jeans a pair of converse and a leather jacket Sasuke walked out to his car and started his drive to shining star night club a nice little club that stayed open late.

When he arrived he saw the blonde standing outside waiting by the door. Smirked and got out of the car, he walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey" Sasuke said

"Hey" Naruto said

The blonde immediately hugged the taller male Sasuke hugged him back.

"Shall we" Sasuke said

"Yeah" Naruto said

The two walked into the night club packed with people and dancing bodies, some of the people Naruto noticed from classes. They sat down in at a booth, Sasuke ordering sake for the both of them. Naruto smiled at him as he took a sip from his drink. Sasuke put his cup down and smirked.

"You know Sasuke I really wanted to see you" Naruto said all of sudden out of the blue

Sasuke just stared at him making Naruto blush and look down playing with his fingers.

"I really wanted to see you to" Sasuke said

"...then why didn't you call me back?" Naruto asked

"I had just gotten your calls when I came home from work" Sasuke said

"Oh" Naruto said

Then it went quiet again the only thing being the music in the back ground. Naruto looked up at him again.

"Wanna dance?" Naruto asked

"Sure" Sasuke said

Naruto smiled and got up grabbing Sasuke hand and dragging him to the middle of the floor. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, Sasuke's going on his waist and they began to sway lightly to the music. Ocean blue stared deeply into midnight black Naruto's eyes went half lidded as he stared, Sasuke doing the same. Naruto got closer to Sasuke making his arms go around the taller male's neck. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him so the blonde was putting his head in the crook of his neck. Sasuke let out a sigh as Naruto breathed hot air on his neck and close to his ear.

"Oh Sasuke" Naruto whispered closing his eyes

Sasuke's arms tightened around the blonde's waist making Naruto gasp and breath out again. Sasuke began to run his hands up and down Naruto's back softly. Naruto pulled back and looked into Sasuke's eyes again looking for an okay, when he got it Naruto leaned in up and pressed his lips to Sasuke's softly before pulling back. Sasuke stopped swaying and looked into Naruto's eyes before leaning down and kissing Naruto.

"Mmm Sasuke" Naruto moaned against his lips

"Naru" Sasuke said kissing him again making Naruto moan again

They pulled apart with a smack Naruto berrying his head in Sasuke's neck again blushing, Sasuke smiled a small smile.

1:00PM

It was one o'clock in the morning when the two were going there separate ways. Naruto smiled as he and Sasuke came out of the club holding hands, Naruto stopped and hugged Sasuke, Sasuke hugging back. They pulled apart and kissed, Naruto massaging his lips against Sasuke's.

"Mm bye call me tomorrow when you get off I don't care what time it is call me" Naruto said

"Of course, bye" Sasuke said kissing Naruto one more time

"Night" Naruto said as he got in his car

"Goodnight" Sasuke said waving as Naruto sped off again like he did last time

"Tch, he's gonna get a speeding ticket one day" Sasuke said

He walked to his own car and got inside starting the engine and heading towards home. He was feeling good about his date right now, he felt he could maybe date Naruto. Naruto made him feel young again, he made him feel wanted, needed and maybe even love. Sasuke smiled at that thought.

Tbc


	4. Up hill

1Summary-After Sasuke and Naruto's last date, Sasuke had decided to give him a chance. Sasuke wasn't the only one who was pleased with his decision, but also his friends especially Ino she knew he could do it.

Chapter4-Up hill

Sasuke was truly happy for once since he had lost his family. Last night he had found himself thinking of what him and Naruto shared and how it could turn into something more, it made him actually look forward to the relationship excelling. That night he had slept good with dreams of his new found love interest buzzing around his head like a swarm of bee's.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up happy and ready to start his day. It was a Friday meaning he was staying home today and the Uchiha company was not opening today. Sasuke got out of bed and started his morning routine, take a shower, brush teeth, wash face and get dressed. Sasuke had decided this morning he would go out and get his breakfast witch consisted of coffee from starbucks and a bagel from his favorite bakery.

After Sasuke arrived at starbucks he saw it was full of people going to work and kids going to classes. He got in line it wasn't that long most people were in a hurry and the line moved fast. When he was almost to the front of the line he heard a oh so familiar voice.

"Thanks!"

Sasuke looked up front as a orange clad figure came running, Sasuke moved out of the way just in time not to be hit.

"Oh my gosh im so sorry I-" but he stopped when his eyes connected with the person he was talking to

"Sasuke"

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked

"Rushing I got out of bed like three minutes late and I missed the bus" Naruto said

"Don't you have a car?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, but it broke down on me last night after we said bye like ten minutes later it started smoking and I had to call a tow truck it's gonna be in shop for at least a week the guy said" Naruto said

"I knew you shouldn't have been speeding" Sasuke said smirking

"Shut up" Naruto laughed

"Need a lift?" Sasuke asked

"Really Sasuke would you?" Naruto asked

"Yeah of course" Sasuke said

"But I don't wanna waist your time" Naruto said

"Your not I have free time today come on let's get you to school" Sasuke said

His breakfast would have to wait right now his boyfriend was in dire need of a ride.

Sasuke and Naruto pulled up to the campus with eight minutes to spare. Everyone on the campus front turned there heads to stare, girls giggling and whispering to there friends some of them going up close to the car.

"Eight minutes for you to get to class" Sasuke said

"Oh thanks" Naruto said kissing Sasuke on the cheek

"Bye baby" Naruto said getting out of the car and running up the stairs

"B-bye" Sasuke said

Sasuke's cheeks tented a light red. Was it him or had Naruto just called him baby? Sasuke smiled before starting the car and speeding down the street he felt so good and so young. He drove home forgetting about his breakfast.

When Sasuke got home he quickly ran to the phone and dialed Neji's number.

'Ring...ring'

"Hello" Neji said

"Neji it's me Sasuke the most amazing thing just happened to me" Sasuke said

"What?" Neji asked getting a little excited

"Naruto..."

"Yes" Neji said

"Called me...baby" Sasuke said

"B-baby?" Neji asked

"Yeah baby he was so happy to see me I've never felt so alive Neji, that's why tomorrow there won't be any work until I go on vacation on Monday tell everyone okay, bye" Sasuke said

Neji stared at the phone, had Sasuke just called him told him that he was called baby? Neji put the phone down and sighed, when ever he got a call it was always for something he didn't care about or work or Kiba asking him a question on how to stop Hinata from panicking or being nervous, falling out and all that stupid crap.

"Waist of my time" Neji said

Sasuke was a in real good mood and decided today he would take Naruto out dancing at a one of the fancy dance clubs.

9:00PM

Naruto was coming out of the college library having just finished his assignments. He didn't know it was gonna take that long, but what do you expect from stupid grumpy Kabuto he always gives his classes a lot of homework and Naruto just happened to be in one of classes. He had started his homework at four ten and came out four hours later.

"Man I wasted my whole day in the stupid library" Naruto said walking down the steps

He came to a stop realizing he had no transportation home at the time.

"Oh great...(sigh) times like this I wish I had cell phone I really need to get one" Naruto said

Just as he gave up sitting on the fifth stair, thinking all hope was last his savor pulled up, lights shining brightly making Naruto squint. The door opened a figure stepped out.

"Hey where have you been I've been looking all over for you"

"S-sasuke...oh am I glad to see you" Naruto said getting up and making his way towards the figure

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissing his cheek repeatedly.

"Oh Sasuke I thought I was gonna be stranded here until like midnight" Naruto said

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"Because the bus doesn't run late" Naruto said

"True, but why didn't you just call me?" Sasuke asked

"I have no cell phone" Naruto said

"Oh come on now" Sasuke said

"I can't afford one right now but after I graduate for suer im gonna get one a cool one to" Naruto said

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and kissed him on the lips.

"Mm wanna go dancing?" Sasuke asked

"Now?" Naruto laughed

"Yeah, now we don't have to go anywhere special" Sasuke said changing plans

"...hm?...what the hell sure" Naruto said

Sasuke smirked as Naruto let go of him and got in the car. Naruto stared out the window as he noticed they had just pulled up to a secluded cliff.

"I thought we were going dancing?" Naruto asked

"We are" Sasuke said

Naruto got out of the car leaving his backpack and book in the car. He ran to the edge of the cliff and looked out on the city.

"It's so pretty" Naruto said

The chilly wind blew, making Naruto shiver. He soon started shivering for a whole another reason, cheeks going cherry red as a slow song filled his ears. He turned around and into the man he was slowly falling in love with arms. Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's neck, Naruto giggled softly, Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's neck making it go into a full blown laugh. Naruto pulled Sasuke's head up and kissed him passionately. Blue clashed with black once again, Sasuke looking into Naruto's blue eyes that almost seemed to glow in light of the moon. Sasuke pecked Naruto on the lips.

"Your so beautiful" Sasuke said

Naruto smiled before wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and pressing his body close to the taller males. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's middle pulling him close as they moved from side to side slowly.

"I love slow dancing with you" Naruto said

"Same here" Sasuke said

They pulled back, but not apart before kissing, Naruto's tongue coming out and licking and lapping at Sasuke's lips. Sasuke groaned and opened his mouth letting the blonde explore his warm carven, Naruto gave a small soft moan putting his hand on the back of Sasuke's head and pulling him closer. When they pulled apart a string of saliva still connecting the two, both thinking the same thing they darted there tongue's out content on breaking the string, but ended up touching tongues instead.

"Oh" Naruto moaned as Sasuke slid his hands over his behind Naruto arched his butt into Sasuke's hands

Sasuke kissed Naruto again pulling the blonde even closer if possible, before grinding his semi erect cock into Naruto's. The blonde's eyes widened and he pulled away from Sasuke turning around so his back was facing him.

"Please don't do that" Naruto moaned his cheeks an ever darker shade of red

Sasuke went up to Naruto from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist. Sasuke pulled his hips back and slowly pushed them forward repeating the process over and over again. Naruto's eyes slowly closed and he bent over making Sasuke grab his hips and go forward.

"Oh god yes" Naruto moaned

"Nnn" Sasuke groaned

Almost as if being called back from a trance Naruto's eyes snapped open and he stood himself upright again moving away from the older man.

"What? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke I like you but...we can't" Naruto said

"Why not?" Sasuke asked

"Because...we've only known one another for three days that's not enough time and I wanna give my virginity to someone I love im not saying it won't be you I just wanna wait until I know for sure if you're the one for me or not okay" Naruto said

"I understand, im not gonna pressure you into something your not ready for" Sasuke said putting his hands on Naruto's shoulders

"Thanks baby" Naruto said kissing Sasuke on the cheek

"Your welcome...come on let's get you home" Sasuke said

The two kissed one more time before getting in the car and driving towards the blondes apartment. Sasuke would wait how ever long it took for Naruto to be ready, he wanted to be in love with the blonde to when they made love for the first time and it would be passionate and full of love and emotion.

Tbc


	5. Down hill

1Summary-Sasuke and Naruto have now been dating for one week. Things are getting serious between the two. Just as Sasuke thinks things are gonna be alright a problem arises and his spot at the top of the hill, isn't his spot anymore what's a forty six year old to do!?

Chapter5-Down hill

It had officially been one week since Naruto and Sasuke started going out it had been a long week and Sasuke was looking forward to tomorrow Monday the day he started his vacation. Today was Sunday and he was gonna spend this day with his delicious blonde. He was on his way to his apartment now, Naruto just wanted to hang out tonight at his place, Sasuke has offered his, but Naruto said he would rather spend time with Sasuke at his house besides he had a surprise for him. Sasuke couldn't say he wasn't excited for this surprise because he would be lying.

When he pulled up to the apartment he found himself some where to park against the curb before walking into the apartment. It wasn't a fancy apartment or a very expensive apartment. He remember Naruto said apartment number sixty five and he was making his way up stairs in the dark only the small little lights that lit the stair way being his guide and most of them were flickering off and on.

When he reached the door number he knocked.

"Just a minute!" Naruto called

One minute later Naruto answered the door and smiled when he saw it was Sasuke.

"Sasu" Naruto said

Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Hey" Sasuke said

"Oh I have a surprise for you come in" Naruto said

When Sasuke came in the place was spotless and it smelled like...

"Oranges?" Sasuke asked

"I love orange" Naruto said

Now that Sasuke actually took the time to look around he saw that Naruto's whole apartment was orange, the couch was black the kitchen was orange everything except some things were orange.

"Im sorry I know your thinking im crazy but I couldn't help it" Naruto laughed

Sasuke smirked at Naruto and sat on the couch, Naruto went to the kitchen and returned with some tea.

"I went to the store and decided to buy some tea, hope you like blueberry" Naruto said

"Yeah sure" Sasuke said

"One lump or more" Naruto said

"Uh...one lump I guess" Sasuke said

Naruto dropped it in the cup and stirred it giving his cup to Sasuke smiling.

"What do you mean you guess" Naruto said

"Well im not a big fan of sugar" Sasuke said

"Oh" Naruto said

Sasuke sipped his tea finding it not to sweet, but not sweet, sweet like he hated it. Naruto smiled and looked over his glass at Sasuke who was sipping his own teas not even noticing the blonde staring at him until he put his cup down.

"Hm?" Sasuke said

Naruto shook his head and put his cup down before scooting closer to Sasuke, there thighs touching. Sasuke's eyes widened and he stopped sipping to look over at Naruto. Naruto was smiling. Sasuke put his cup down and they sat there, Naruto pulled his legs up on the couch and that's when Sasuke looked over and noticed Naruto was wearing

"Mini shorts" Sasuke said looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, d-do you like them?" Naruto asked

"Well yeah they look great, but where did you-"

"Hot topic" Naruto said quickly

The shorts were black with skulls on the pockets, Naruto had on a black shirt with skulls and a sweater that was black covering his shirt. Naruto smiled as he laid on his shoulder, Sasuke smirked and put his arm around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto put his hand on his chest, and kissed his cheek.

"Mm isn't this nice" Naruto said

"Yeah it is, remember my vacation starts tomorrow" Sasuke said

"Yeah I know" Naruto sighed

"..."

"Why do you have to go?" Naruto asked

"Go, go where?" Sasuke asked

"Aren't you leaving the city to on your vacation?" Naruto asked

"No im straying home I decided to spend my vacation at home so I wouldn't have to leave you" Sasuke said smirking and lifting Naruto's chin to press his lips gently to his

The blonde smiled against Sasuke's lips, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, Sasuke's going around Naruto'a waist. Naruto smiled and he pulled away Sasuke's bottom lip between his teeth. Sasuke pulled his lips painfully, but erotically from Naruto's teeth. Naruto laughed lightly before grabbing onto Sasuke's ear instead he shook his head slightly.

"Ahh" Sasuke said

Naruto smiled and laughed breathing in Sasuke's ear. Naruto growled slightly bitting a bit harder drawing blood.

"AH! Naruto" Sasuke said

Naruto pulled back and sucked on the spot he had bit. Naruto kissed Sasuke giving him a taste of blood. They entwined there tongues sucking and licking .

"Mmm" Naruto moaned

This had been a good idea Sasuke was glad he came, tomorrow he could be with Naruto all day...after the blonde came from class that is.

"Naruto" Sasuke said pulling away from Naruto

"Hm?" the blonde said laying on his chest

"I was wondering...do you wanna spend my vacation with me?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke I'd love to, but I have class" Naruto said

"I know I mean after your done with school for the day" Sasuke said

"Sure I'd love to" Naruto said smiling

They hugged each other happily, Sasuke couldn't wait to spend his vacation with his blonde little did he know that wasn't gonna be going down.

NEXT DAY

It was Monday and Sasuke had made sure to give all the information to Neji that was needed to run the Uchiha company. Some of his workers asked him why did he intrust Neji and he said to them 'because I can trust him to run the company while im on vacation without the building be caught on fire or something being broken' after he left.

He was now at home getting every thing ready for his vacation. He put on his swimming trunks, grabbed a towel, got some sun screen, an umbrella, sun glasses, drink and went outside by the pool. He laid his towel down and laid on it. He put his shades in place and rubbed sun screen on his arms before opening his umbrella to shield him from the sun.

"This is heaven" Sasuke sighed

But it would be heaven even more if his angel was here, but Sasuke sadly had to wait until the clock hit five before the blonde would come so he found something to pass the time. Sleep of course.

AT THE UCHIHA COMPANY

Neji was having a good day everything was getting done just the way Sasuke wanted it. So far, no one had messed up and nothing had gotten done the wrong way.

"We should be done before closing time" Neji said with a smile proud of his achievements

Work was going smoothly.

4:00PM WITH SASUKE

'DING DONG'

Sasuke was awoken by his doorbell ringing, he shot up and went back in the house going to the door the bell ringing over and over again.

"Im coming" Sasuke said in a slur

When he got to the door it took him a good two minutes to open the door correctly.

"Hey...baby"

Sasuke's tiredness was suddenly gone his eyes opened wide as he looked at Naruto who had a housecoat covering his body.

"H-hey I thought you wouldn't ve here until five" Sasuke said

"Guess what today was my lucky day most of my teachers were at a meeting so I didn't get much homework and I finished it all at three" Naruto said

Sasuke smirked as Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and berried his face in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke held Naruto in his arms, closing the door with his foot. They walked out to the back yard where Sasuke had been resting. Sasuke sat on the towel Naruto coming and laying on top of him. Sasuke smirked while Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"Now this is heaven" Sasuke said

Naruto smiled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked

"It means im heaven now that my angel is here" Sasuke said

"Oh Sasuke how sweet" Naruto said kissing Sasuke lovingly

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and sucked on his neck making the blonde moan. Naruto blushed and pulled away.

"Stop that" Naruto said

Sasuke smirked and went back in nibbling on the blonde's neck leaving a hickey behind.

"Stop Sasuke" Naruto giggled

"You can chew my ear, but I can't chew your neck, no that's not fair" Sasuke said

Sasuke nibbled and sucked Naruto laughing and wiggling around.

"No haha Sasuke you c-can't do it for a reason" Naruto said pushing his head

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"Because when you do things to me...you make my ochin, ochin stick up" Naruto whispered in his ear

Sasuke smirked as Naruto began to laugh, Sasuke licked his ear lightly.

"You make mine stick up to" Sasuke said

"That's why we stop so won't have sex" Naruto said

"Fine" Sasuke said kissing Naruto on the head

"...wanna go skinny dipping?" Naruto asked

"What?" Sasuke asked

"I said wanna go skinny dipping?" Naruto asked again

"...s-sure" Sasuke said

"First rules, rule number one no touching, rule number two no touching and rule number three no touching" Naruto said

"Okay I understand absolutely no touching" Sasuke said

Naruto got up off of Sasuke and ran to the pool he puled off his housecoat revealing a butt naked well tanned, curved body. Sasuke's eyes stared as he looked at Naruto's ass it was so full and round, it looked so soft, Naruto jumped in snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts. Sasuke stood up and walked over to the pool and stared at the blonde.

"You gonna stare or are you gonna get in" Naruto said smiling

Sasuke realized during his little naughty thoughts he had given himself quite the erection.

"Well" Naruto said

"Uh n-no I think im just gonna sit on the side thanks" Sasuke said

"Oh no your not" Naruto whispered he disappeared under the water next thing Sasuke knew the blonde was coming up next to him. He grabbed Sasuke's leg before he could run away. Naruto stood up and ripped Sasuke's swim trunks down, the blonde came face to face with a hard, twitching cock.

"..."

"I-I uh" Sasuke didn't know what to say

"O-oh that's why you didn't wanna come in the water" Naruto said blushing beet red

"I-im sorry" Sasuke said

"No it's alright...come in with me anyways who cares the cold water will cool you down" Naruto said

He smiled at him Sasuke looked down ebtween Naruto's legs then up again before looking down again his eyes slightly wide. Naruto's own penis was coming up and then going back down.

"N-naruto" Sasuke said

"Yeah" Naruto said

"Y-your" he said

"I know" Naruto said smiling

Sasuke gulped before looking away. Naruto turned his back to Sasuke and jumped back in and began swimming around again. Sasuke did the same going in and swimming around hoping the water would soothe his problem.

UCHIHA COMPANY

The door swung open, pale pupil-less eyes widened a mouth a gap. As the figure walked past the desk a phone was quickly picked up a number dialed.

'Ring...ring'

"Yeah Hinata"

"Kiba quick find Chouji and tell him to find Ino" Hinata said

"Why?" Kiba asked

"Just do it hurry!" Hinata said

"Hinata wai-" but she hung up the phone before he could say anymore

Mean while a little ways down Kiba Inzuka was flying down halls and threw people trying to find Chouji and what better place to look then the lounge. As he sped threw the door sure enough Chouji was standing there eating a doughnut and drinking coffee while talking to Shikamaru.

"Chouji" Kiba said

"Hm? Yeah what is it?" Chouji asked

"Hinata just called she told me to tell you to find Ino and fast" Kiba said

Chouji stared for a while then realization dawned on him he dropped his doughnut and coffee and took off for his girlfriends office.

"INO!"

WITH INO

Ino was copying papers in the copy room.

"Well, well if isn't the whore who ruined my relationship long time no see"

Ino's eyes widened before they narrowed in anger she clenched her fist and threw gritted teeth said.

"What are you doing here?...Sakura"

Tbc


	6. Down hill part2

1Summary-In the last chapter Sakura came back while Sasuke was on his little sweet vacation with his blonde boy friend. Well it's time to find out what happens between Ino and Sakura.

Chapter6-Down hill-part2

"Well, well if it isn't the whore who ruined my relationship long time no see"

Ino's eyes widened before they narrowed in anger she clenched her fist and threw gritted teeth said.

"What are you doing here?...Sakura"

"I came to talk business with my suppose to have been husband that is until you butted in because he gave me the chance and not you" Sakura said

Ino turned to face her arch enemy.

"Look Sakura for the last time I was dating Chouji, don't you get it I liked Sasuke in junior high but when we got to high school I moved on, moved on something you need to do desperately!" Ino yelled

"Please Yamanaka you have always been jealous of me because im better then you" Sakura said

"1...2...3" Ino began to count down trying to keep herself under control

"Admit it im better then you and you know it" Sakura said

"4...5...6!"

"I bested you in everything, from medical to beauty" Sakura said

"..."

"Anyone can pull off straw in a pony tail but it takes a true genius to pull of my style" Sakura said

"That's it fuck counting to thirty YOUR GOING DOWN BITCH!" Ino yelled

Sakura turned her back to Ino just to be tackled to the ground by the women. Ino punched Sakura in the face, Sakura slapped her across the face in return. Ino grabbed her by her hair and began banging her head into the ground.

"AHH!" Sakura screamed kicking she took all her strength and threw Ino off of her

She got up panting her bottom lips bleeding. Ino stood up and they stared at one another again. Ino pulled off her heels, Sakura doing the same. By now a crowd had gathered to watch the women brawl. Ino ran at Sakura and pulled her hair before getting her in a head lock. Sakura moved backwards until she saw they had hit a office stall she began bringing her elbow into Ino's chin making her hit, her head against the stall. Ino let go taking Sakura by her arm before pulling off the stall she then spun her around before letting her go and hit the stall knocking it over smashing one of the many expensive XSP computers and phones.

Sakura got up, Ino running at her she put her leg up hitting Ino in the stomach with her foot. Ino backed up, bending over holding her stomach. Sakura jumped on her back.

"Ahh!" Ino screamed as Sakura pulled her hair

They ran into another office stall knocking that over and smashing another computer. Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba just skid into the room. Chouji's mouth dropped when he saw Ino bust Sakura over the head with her shoe, but some how Sakura was still going she bit into Ino's arm making her bleed.

"AHH!" Ino screamed

"Quick somebody get Neji!" Chouji said

"Hinata, get Neji!" Kiba yelled

"Okay" Hinata said she got up from her desk and ran to Neji's office

Meanwhile Ino had just been hit with one of the broken computer wires. She had bloody whip marks all over her body. Ino grabbed Sakura's shirt and tore it off.

"AHH oh my god that was a seventy dollar shirt" Sakura said

"Ha, not any more bitch it's more like a five cent shirt" Ino said

"Your dead" Sakura said

She punched Ino in the face making blood run down her chin. Ino grabbed her fist and threw it to the side kicking Sakura in the face before slapping her and punching her in the stomach making her fall over.

"Neji, Ino and Sakura are fighting" Hinata said

'CRASH!'

"And they just knocked over another computer!" Hinata yelled

"What" Neji got up ran out the door to see Sakura be thrown into another stall knocking a whole row of the down

"OH MY GOD!" Neji said

Sakura tripped Ino and ripped her whole dress off her body.

"OH my dress this cost way more then your stupid little filthy rags" Ino said she grabbed Sakura's pant legs and yanked them off tearing her pants off

Now both women were only in there under garments.

"This is getting good" one guy said

"Hey buddy watch it" Chouji said

"We have to call Sasuke, Neji we don't have a choice they're tearing this place apart" Shikamaru said

"I know...oh, oh, oh, no, no, no don't!" Neji yelled but to late another computer came crashing to the ground

"They've killed wight PC's we've gotta do something" Shikamaru said

Sakura was bending Ino's arm back.

"AHHH!" Ino screamed

'SNAP'

"Ino!" Chouji said

Ino pulled away from Sakura and tripped her holding her arm she brought her foot down on the girl's rib cage. They heard another crack.

"Hell SOMEBODY GET ME A DAMN PHONE!" Shikamaru yelled

WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO

"Haha Sasuke you naughty boy I said no touchy" Naruto laughed

"I can't help it baby your driving me wild" Sasuke said Naruto laughed

Sasuke pounced on the blonde, but not hard enough to drown him.

'Ring..ring...ring'

Sasuke stopped attacking Naruto to look at his cell phone. He sighed.

"What is it now" Sasuke said

He climbed out of the pool and grabbed the phone.

"What" Sasuke said

"SASUKE , INO AND SAKURA ARE BRAWLING WE NEED YOU DOWN HERE NOW!" Shikamaru yelled

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked

"IM TALKING ABOUT (CRASH) OH DAMN THERE GOES ANOTHER COMPUTER!" Shikamaru yelled

"What, im on my way now" Sasuke said hanging up

He grabbed his swimming shorts and ran into the house.

"Sasuke" Naruto said

"Come on Naru get out of the pool I gotta get down to my office before Sakura and Ino tear it down" Sasuke said

Naruto got put of the pool and followed Sasuke into the house. Sasuke threw a a huge sweater and some sweats at him.

"Put that on fast" Sasuke said

Naruto did as he was told he put his flip flops on before being yanked out the door with a squeak.

UCHIHA OFFICE

Sakura and Ino were both bloody and beat up, Ino's arm was broken and Sakura's ribs were broken but the girls were still going. Sakura held her stomach as she grabbed Ino's braw strap and pulled.

'SNAP'

"Ahh!" Ino said

Her braw slipped onto the ground and off it's really hard to trying to cover your parts and hold your broken arm at the same time.

"Chouji!" Ino yelled

All the men were hooting and wooing. Ino grabbed Sakura's and ripped it off. Sakura gasped and tried to her hide her chest as best as she could.

"Ha I don't know what your trying to hide you have nothing" Ino said

"You who-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

Everyone turned with wide eyed looking at Sasuke who was fuming his eyes flashed red. Sakura ran over to Sasuke and latched onto his arm. Naruto looked at Sakura and then at Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke-kun Ino attacked me" Sakura said

"You bitch you deserved it!" Ino yelled she winced as pain came from her arm

Chouji quickly headed to his girlfriend's aid he put his arms around her body.

"What the hell happened?" Sasuke asked looking to Neji

"Well uh-"

"Ino attacked me as soon as I came threw the door and she started knocking things down she was out of control Sasuke was so scared" Sakura said burying her face in his chest

"Ino is this true?" Sasuke asked

"NO!" Ino yelled

Naruto tapped Sasuke. Sasuke turned to see the blonde tapping his foot.

"What?" Sasuke asked

"What do you mean what who is this?" Naruto asked pointing to Sakura

"Oh this, she's-"

"His number one girl of course" Sakura said

"Number one girl huh?" Naruto said

"Wha-what I no" Sasuke said looking at the look Naruto was giving him

"Oh Sasuke I was looking for you where have you been" Sakura said

"Is that so" Naruto said crossing his arms

"No, no it's not what you think it's really not what you think" Sasuke said

"Yeah, mhm what ever im outta here later" Naruto said walking off

"No Naru come back she's lying!" Sasuke yelled after him

"GRR! SAKURA, INO you both have a lot explaining to do especially you Ino you know better then to start a brawl in my office building" Sasuke said

"Im sorry Sasuke but she was pissing me off and I couldn't take it anymore" Ino said

"See she did attack me" Sakura said pointing

"Oh shut up you bitch you're the one who started it you know I don't like you the best thing you could have done is stayed away from me instead of coming to me and opening your big mouth!" Ino said

"Well you could have acted like an adult and used your words!"Sakura said

"Oh be quiet you know words don't work for you" Ino said

"Well at least I didn't attack like a ruffian!" Sakura yelled

"You bi-"

"QUIET!" Sasuke's voice boomed

Every one stared wide eyed at him.

"Since it looks like I can't go away for a while without you guys bringing down my office building looks like my vacation is on hold until this place is fully repaired, now Sakura your gonna pay me for what you've done and Ino you have been a wonderful employee im proud of your work and thank you for brining me and Naruto together, but im going to have to let you go, im sorry" Sasuke said

Ino didn't know what to say she just laid on Chouji. Sakura went digging for her pants and pulled out her cell.

"...hello Lee come get me I think I need to go to the hospital" Sakura said

Chouji looked down at Ino.

"I think im gonna take Ino to the hospital to, well bye everyone" Chouji said

"Later Chouji, call me and tell me if Ino's alright" Shikamaru said

"I will bye" Chouji said

"The rest of you get picking up" Sasuke said

Everyone else started cleaning up. Sasuke sighed and ran his hands threw his hair. He and Naruto are now in a fight he's gonna be paying some serious money trying to repair all of the things that have been broken.

'Up hill and down again' Sasuke thought

Lee had come and get Sakura and everyone had went home besides him he sat there still on the ground in the middle of a bunch of wires and dust. Everything was going back to the way it was before. Bad.

Tbc


	7. Make up or break up?

1Summary-After the up roar in the office of Uchiha, Naruto walked out on Sasuke angry with him about Sakura. He had thought that Sasuke being alone at the age of forty six and never having sex was top good to be true.

Chapter7-Make up or break up?

2:00 o'clock in the morning and black eyes were still open staring up a the ceiling. Sasuke had been thinking all day of how to get his blonde back. He had to reschedule his vacation to fourteen years from now. His office was irresponsible even with the most responsible person in charge the place couldn't survive with out him. He would have to close the Uchiha corporation and put all business on hold until his building was repaired. He would also have to find another person who could organize his busy schedule, papers and on the computer. He had no time to do it. He was always neck deep in paper work or going to meetings and boring things like that.

The main thing he was concerned about now though was how to get Naruto back. Well he hadn't necessarily lost the blonde they were just in a small fight at the time, but how was he suppose to get him to forgive him?

"Dammit I hate not being in control" Sasuke growled

He really hated not knowing what to do it frustrated him to no end.

'Should I call him and ask out to dinner and apologize? Take him for a walk in the park and apologize?'

Sasuke just couldn't decide witch would be better for his apology. He remembered that Naruto had said to him that he loved to slow dance with him, Sasuke had felt the same. They had went slow dancing on there last date though and Sasuke hated doing things the same in a row over and over again. He wanted slow dancing with his blonde to be a special every once in a while thing...After some careful thinking it hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks.

"I'll take him to a movie" Sasuke said

They would go see a scarey movie and then he would make Naruto wanna be close to him by taking him to a really, really frightening movie. With his new idea in his head Sasuke fell asleep dreaming of the outcome.

NEXT DAY-WORK

Sasuke had quickly got dressed and flew to work he had to be there before the repair company showed up. He wanted to get as much done as possible and check up on Ino and make sure she was alright. He also had to make sure that he got his check from Sakura within the month. He had a lot to do, one of those things being set date with Naruto for the movies.

"I got a lot to do today" Sasuke said

He got to the office early and went inside, twenty minutes later the repair people showed up. He got them started on repairing the wiring, fixing the desk stalls and installing the new computers and phones. After all that was done he grabbed his cell phone and dialed Ino's number.

WITH INO AND CHOUJI

"Mm you know something this is really good Chouji" Ino said

Chouji had made barbeque nachos for the both of them since one of Ino's arms was a in a sling. When the phone stated ringing Chouji picked it up.

"Hello" Chouji said

"Chouji it's me, Sasuke I wanted to call and see if Ino was alright" Sasuke said

"Oh she's great, a little bruised and a broken arm, but she stronger then ever" Chouji said

"That's Sasuke?" Ino asked

"Yeah" Chouji said

"Oh tell him I said hi" Ino said

"She sounds happy" Sasuke said

"She is" Chouji said

"Im glad she isn't mad at me for firing her I really hated to" Sasuke said

"That's alright Sasuke we talked about it in the emergency room, she said even though you fired her she knows you were just doing what was good for the company and she's really sorry about the damages done in matter of fact later on we were gonna bring the money by" Chouji said

"Thanks, well I just thought I'd check in with you two, okay later" Sasuke said

"Bye" Chouji said

"What did he want?" Ino asked

"Nothing he just wanted to check up on you" Chouji said

"Oh isn't that sweet" Ino said

"Not as sweet as you" Chouji said pecking her on the cheek

"Chouji not while im in the cast" Ino said blushing

WITH SASUKE

Sasuke made sure that everything was in order, after calling Ino. Next he was to go to the bank and make sure he got a notice out to Sakura for his money. He headed over.

After standing in line for forty minutes he was finally at the front and was signing his papers to get his notice out to Sakura. The people said they would get the notice out as soon as possible. Now all that was left to do was call Naruto and set the date. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the blonde's number. It was four o'clock so he should be done with his class work by now.

'Ring...ring...ring'

"Hello" Naruto said

"Naru it's me Sasuke" Sasuke said

"Sasuke..."

"No don't hang up" Sasuke said

"Im not what is it?" Naruto asked

"I wanna make this up to you so how about a movie tonight at seven o'clock" Sasuke said

"I don't know im still angry at you" Naruto said

"Come and it'll all be explained" Sasuke said

"Well...okay seven o'clock?" Naruto asked

"Yeah" Sasuke said

"Okay and at exactly even o'clock I better open that door and you be standing there" Naruto said

"What if im a minute late" Sasuke said

"Nope seven on the dock outside my apartment" Naruto said

"Okay I'll be there, bye I gotta get back to work now" Sasuke said

"Okay later"Naruto said

'Mission accomplished' thought Sasuke

LATER ON 6:56 FOUR MINUTES TILL THE DATE

Sasuke was driving down the street that held Naruto's apartment when he got there it was now six fifty eight and Naruto would be coming out in one minute. He looked at the clock it was now seven o'clock boy how time flies. Naruto's head poked out when he spotted Sasuke's car he went back in and soon came back out he ran to the car.

"Wow you actually are on time" Naruto said as he got in the car

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be" Sasuke said smirking

They left for the theater. So far they had been driving for ten minutes and Naruto had said or done anything except look out the window. Sasuke cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Something you wanna say?" Naruto asked not looking at him

"...(sigh) look Naruto, what you thought the other day isn't the truth, me and Sakura broke up thirty years ago she was why I almost didn't go out with you" Sasuke said not taking his eyes off the road

"...hm...go on" Naruto said

"Well when I younger I lost my parent's and I was alone expect for my brother and I was venerable when she asked me out so I said yeah sure why not...so we went out and a week later I finally realized she was just using me" Sasuke said

Naruto had now turned around to look at him.

"And...that hurt me" Sasuke whispered

"...small world huh?" Naruto asked

Sasuke stopped at a red light then turned to look at Naruto.

"Well I can't say I've had a life full of sunshine either...I've never had parents" Naruto said

"Oh" Sasuke said

"But hey at least you still have a brother" Naruto said

"Yeah, but he's not all that great either" Sasuke said

"Hm, well the only person I have is Iruka sensie now your lucky to have had parent's and all" Naruto said

"Well they weren't that great anyways" Sasuke said

After that they went into an even more uncomfortable silence then before. Naruto wasn't facing the window anymore he was just staring down at his feet thinking. This was just like there first date it was weird, but nice.

They pulled into the parking lot finding a place to park and getting out. Sasuke had brought enough money to pay for the whole night.

"So, what kind of movie do you wanna see?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know witch one do you wanna see" Naruto replied

When they got into the theater they stood in line, the place was crowded Sasuke hadn't expected so many people. Sasuke scanned the list of movies, all the new scary movies were gonna be packed. So Sasuke decided to choose one that had been seen already.

"Ah alien verses predator how about that one" Sasuke said

"S-sasuke" Naruto said quietly

Naruto stared at the board trying to find anything else but that, but by the time he found one Sasuke was at the front of the line.

"S-sasuke no" Naruto said trying to tell him but a women and her boyfriend pushed right past him

"Hi two tickets for alien verses predator please" Sasuke

"Yea sir" the ticket women said

She had blush covering her cheeks as she handed Sasuke the tickets.

"Got the tickets anything you want from the snack stand?" Sasuke asked

"Oh yeah, I want pop corn, extra butter, candy and a large soda" Naruto said

Sasuke smirked

"Okay anything else?" Sasuke asked

"...uh...no" Naruto said

They got to the front of the line fairly quick, witch did not make Naruto very happy. Sasuke got his snacks very quick to.

"What kind of candy?" Sasuke asked

"Resses the bag" Naruto said

The boy put everything up on the counter and took Sasuke's money.

"Thank you...come on Naru" Sasuke said

Naruto was sipping his soda already he bit into the straw when Sasuke told him to come on

"What did you get?" Naruto asked

"I got a soda" Sasuke said

"Oh" Naruto said

They went into the movie and Naruto headed for the last row.

"Naru you coming babe" Sasuke said

Naruto's face scrunched up and he followed behind Sasuke to the front row. They sat down Naruto putting his soda in the cup holder. Naruto started nibbling on pop corn. Just as he took his second bite, the lights dimmed and the movie started, Sasuke turned to him with a smirk on his face.

"It's starting" Sasuke said

Naruto gulped his popcorn down.

So far the movie started off fine no killing yet, then out of no where an alien jumped out and onto someone's face. Everyone started screaming including Naruto. As the movie went on the blonde was now clinging to Sasuke and Sasuke had his arm protectively around his shoulders. Another scene came up with the man who had gotten attacked showing the man start to get sick.

"Oh no, no, no I can't watch" Naruto said berrying his head in Sasuke's neck

"No, look, look" Sasuke said pulling on Naruto

"No, no stop it Sasuke" Naruto giggled

"Look here it comes" Sasuke said

Naruto couldn't help it he looked. His eyes widened.

"AHHHH!"

AFTER THE MOVIE

It was after the movie and Sasuke and Naruto were driving back to Naruto's place. To tell the truth the blonde was little afraid he was gonna have nightmares now. He looked hesitantly over to Sasuke, before looking down then back again. They were only two streets from Naruto's house.

"S-sasuke" Naruto said

"Yeah" Sasuke said

"U-uh...I was...wondering i-if i-I could maybe um stay the night" Naruto said quickly

"Well of course I'd love that" Sasuke said

"Oh thanks baby you're the best" Naruto said kissing Sasuke on the cheek

"Your welcome" Sasuke said

SASUKE'S HOUSE

"Man your pajama's are a smudge to big" Naruto said coming out of the bathroom

When they had gotten to Sasuke's house the blonde was ready to go to bed.

"How much is a smudge?" Sasuke asked

Sasuke watched as Naruto let go the pants he hadn't known he was holding and watched them drop and pool around his ankles.

"Oh" Sasuke said

"..."

"I'll go find something else hang on" Sasuke said leaving to go to the din a place where he kept his old teenage clothes

The blonde went to Sasuke's closet and opened it he dug threw until he found what he was looking for he pulled it off the rack and put it on. When Sasuke came back with a pair of skull pajamas he noticed the blonde was in bed already.

"D-did you fix them?" Sasuke asked

"No I found some more that fit" Naruto said

"You sure about that?" Sasuke asked

"Oh one hundred percent sure" Naruto said

"What did you find?" Sasuke asked

"Something" Naruto said

"What is something?" Sasuke asked

Naruto laughed as Sasuke ripped the blanket off to see Naruto was wearing one of his good button shirts.

"The black silk oh come on baby why that one" Sasuke said

"Because Sasuke this is what I sleep in, all my pajamas are silk button shirts, I have one for all holidays including kwanza" Naruto said

Sasuke smirked and climbed into bed next to him.

"It's okay Naruto" Sasuke said

"Good because I love this shirt" Naruto said

"More then me?" Sasuke asked

"of course not baby" Naruto said wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck Sasuke's going around his waist

They kissed passionately, before pulling apart and looking into each other's half lidded eyes. They opened the mouths entwining there tongues and pushing there mouths together. Naruto moaned while Sasuke sighed into the kiss. They pulled apart Naruto leaning in again and taking Sasuke's bottom lip between his teeth and sucking. Sasuke pulled his lip out of Naruto's mouth and stuck his tongue in Naruto's opened mouth. Naruto pulled Sasuke closer turning it into a kiss. He began to massage Sasuke's private area. Sasuke opened his legs letting the blonde grab and squeeze on him.

Naruto pulled the blanket back and began to pull down Sasuke's pajama pants.

"N-naruto wait, I thought you said no sex" Sasuke said

"I did, but me sucking your dick isn't considered sex" Naruto said as he pulled down Sasuke's boxers.

"Well when I tried to you know you told me no" Sasuke said

"Sasuke you were trying to hump me im just sucking you" Naruto said

"N-naru-"

But he stopped short as the blonde took all of him in at once.

"Ha, N-naru w-wait baby wait" Sasuke said

Naruto began to bob his head up down ignoring Sasuke. The more Sasuke tried to stop him the faster he went, until Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and bucked up. Naruto stopped moving letting it slide out of his mouth along with saliva. Sasuke watched as the blonde stopped moving he didn't try suck him again.

"Mm Sasuke" Naruto moaned

"What?" Sasuke asked

"Go" Naruto said

Sasuke finally understood what the blonde was trying to say. He started moving his hips up and down each time Sasuke's private going in and out of his mouth Sasuke was in heaven. Sasuke didn't notice until Naruto started moaning over him he stopped and sat up slightly watching Naruto.

'When had he removed his underwear?' Sasuke thought

Naruto was sticking his finger in and out of his ass. Sasuke watched as the blonde sped up a bit, Sasuke's cock gave a twitch making Naruto moan and go even faster.

"Ahh oh, oh ahhh Sasuke" Naruto moaned

"N-naruto...here let me" Sasuke said

He sat up and grabbed Naruto's hips he pulled Naruto's fingers out and put his own in. The blonde let his head hit the bed as Sasuke started moving.

"Oh" Naruto moaned

With every moan and gasp of his name Sasuke went faster and faster his own penis getting harder with each passing second. Naruto stroked his own in time with Sasuke's thrust.

"Ha, oh Sasuke" Naruto moaned

"Oh god I can't take it anymore Naruto" Sasuke said he pulled out his finger and with one swift thrust he put his penis in Naruto

"(gasp)...A-AHHHH!" Naruto screamed his back arching

Sasuke started moving.

"N-no, no, no, no, no Sa-sasuke" Naruto gasped

Sasuke wasn't listening as he picked up speed.

"Sasuke no, please s-stop it" Naruto moaned

"You don't sound like y-you want me to stop" Sasuke said going faster

"No Sasuke i-im s-serious stop it" Naruto moaned

"Oh baby please just let me" Sasuke said

Naruto pulled himself forward and way from Sasuke's penis. He crawled to the other side of the bed and pulled up his underwear before getting up and leaving the room.

"Naruto" Sasuke said

He followed him out the door suddenly he wasn't as horny as he was just a while ago. When he found Naruto the blonde was in the living room sitting on the couch.

"N-naruto" Sasuke said sitting down next to him

"..."

"I-im sorry I didn't stop I didn't think you were serious" Sasuke said

"No Sasuke, it was my fault I shouldn't have put my mouth on you in the first place" Naruto said turning towards him and smiling

"But I should have stopped when you said" Sasuke said

"Sasuke" Naruto said pulling Sasuke's head closer he kissed Sasuke on the lips

"Sasuke im not ready for that part in sex and I know I was sticking my fingers in, but...im a little nervous about going all the way you know doing everything foreplay to full blown out fucking" Naruto said

"I gave you a feel" Sasuke said

"Sasuke" Naruto said

"Im kidding I'll wait until your ready okay" Sasuke said

"Thanks" Naruto said kissing Sasuke again

"Now come to bed it's late" Sasuke said holding his hand

"Okay you go on I'll be in, in a minute" Naruto said

"Okay, but hurry" Sasuke said

Naruto watched as he went into the room. He sighed, he wanted to have sex with Sasuke in there, but he got scared when Sasuke went in. At first he was telling himself he would be fine, but as soon as the pain shot up his spine he didn't want it in anymore.

"I am such a baby" Naruto said pulling his knees up to his chest

Tbc

sorry for the delay I was sick


	8. Unwanted surprises

1Summary-Sasuke and Naruto feel a little awkward after what happened the night before, while Ino and Chouji are enjoying there time at home alone it's not gonna stay that way fro long. Ino is in for a big surprise.

Chapter8-Unwanted surprises

Sasuke and Naruto hadn't been speaking much since the other night. Naruto still felt bad and Sasuke still felt embarrassed from not stopping when the blonde told him to, not to mention they were still repairing the first floor of his office. He was angry very angry none of this wouldn't have happened if Sakura hadn't come back, Ino wouldn't have lost her temper if she had just did what he had told her to do many times before STAY AWAY. Sasuke ran his hands threw his hair and he walked around the first floor of the office watching things progress.

"Mr. Uchiha"

Sasuke turned to the person who had called his name to see the head construction worker.

"Yes" Sasuke said

"We will be done in the next two days computers wired and everything" he said

"Good" Sasuke said with relief

"But as you know being a business man and all repair don't come cheap" he said

"I know so how much is this all costing me?" Sasuke asked

"Oh well a mer fifty thousand" he said

"Fifty thousand are you suer about that?" Sasuke asked

"Yup sorry Mr. Uchiha but with all the new wiring and stall installment that's how much it's gonna cost we ain't putting in anything for free it's all gonna cost ya" he said

"Alright I'll have the check made out for you on the last day" Sasuke said

"Thanks Mr. Uchiha you're a real pal" he said walking away

Sasuke sighed before banging his head on a near by wall. Fifty thousand was a lot even though he knew he had the money, what about the things that were needed to run the business that stuff didn't come cheap and if his father found out what happened he was gonna die. Sasuke hadn't notices two arms snake around his mid section.

"Hey baby"

Sasuke turned to face Naruto.

"Oh god my angel has came to save me from hell" Sasuke said hugging Naruto who giggled

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"All these repairs are gonna cost me a load of money" Sasuke said

"How big is the load?" Naruto asked

"Guess" Sasuke said

"In the hundreds" Naruto said

"No"

"In the thousands"

"Yeah"

"One"

"No"

"Ten"

"No"

"Twenty"

"No"

"Forty"

"Your close"

"Thirty"

"No"

"Fifty"

"You win" Sasuke said

"Damn that's a lot of money" Naruto said

"Your telling me and I gotta have it all after tomorrow" Sasuke said

Naruto put his hand on his chin and began to think.

"Hey I got an idea" Naruto said

"Huh?" Sasuke said

"Why not pay it piece by piece that way you don't have to pay it all at once" Naruto said

"I was thinking about that but I can't do it I have to pay the money or else there gonna take it and more" Sasuke said

"Okay how much did you say Sakura and Ino owed you?" Naruto asked

"I think two thousand each" Sasuke said

"There you see use that money and then throw in the rest" Naruto said

"Oh alright I have no choice I guess" Sasuke said

Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"Every thing is gonna be fine" Naruto said

Sasuke smiled and pecked him on the lips.

LATER ON WITH CHOUJI AND INO

Ino was laying in bed, having a broken arm isn't so bad especially since she gets this nice long break. She smiled to herself.

'Maybe I have a reason to think pink haired whore after all'

Ino began to giggle, Chouji came in and patted her on the back.

"You okay Ino?" he asked

"Yeah I was just thinking about something funny is all" she replied

"Oh what?" Chouji asked

"You know my arm is broken and Sakura's the one who broke it and I get a break a long one to and it's all thanks to her so maybe I have a reason to thank her after all" Ino said

Chouji smiled at Ino. He kissed her on her forehead before going out of the room, as he was walking to the kitchen the mail came threw. He picked up and went threw it, then something caught his eye. He pulled it out and opened it he began to read his eyes slowly widening.

"Ino" he said going into the room again

"Hm? Something wrong Chouji you look pale" Ino said

"Ino read this" Chouji said giving it to her

She took the paper and began to read out loud.

"Dear Ino Yamanaka you are being sued by Sakura Haruno for doing damage to physically. The payment you will pay is three thousand" Ino didn't go any further

Her and Chouji looked at one another.

"This is outrageous" Ino said

They barely had enough money to pay for bills in there house how in the world were they gonna be able to pay Sakura if they lost? Ino threw the letter on the floor and angrily laid down.

"What are we gonna do?" Chouji said

"Get a lawyer" Ino said

"What if he's no good" Chouji said

"Then were screwed" Ino sighed

Tbc


	9. Good gestures

1Summary-Sasuke had enough going without things haven't to be added to his load, but it was his life Sasuke Uchiha's it was suppose to be hectict.

Chapter9-Good Gestures

Sasuke had just came home from work late that day and it had been two weeks since the Sakura and Ino incident so that meant that all the repairs had been done and his employees were free to work again so that meant more work for himself not to mention he had started his interviews for a new scheduler. There had been a couple of qualified people, but not many of them so that day he had only told one person that he would call them in a week about the job. He was hoping to find someone before it turned June because that's when he started his new computer, cell phone and camera lines and he would put them up for sale in October and that's when some people started gift shopping for there kids and that's who most of his items were sold to all kids from ages twelve and up. Sasuke had load on his shoulders and all because one little stupid fight now everything was out of order and because of the tree week repair they were behind schedule.

Sasuke fell on his bed and growled into the sheets

"I hate not being in control"

He got up and pulled off his shoes and work clothes he went to the bathroom took a quick shower and dressed for bed. He then went down for some late night dinner a tomato and a glass of water his favorite. He went over to the answer machine and pressed the button.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha this national bank and we just called to say that your message has been successfully sent and Miss Haruno will be paying the fee you should get the money next week on Monday if you do not please call and tell us, thank you for your time good bye"

Sasuke thought on it for a week before going and grabbing his not pad wrote down 'money from whore comes in on Monday if not here call bank'. He then went to the next message.

"Sasuke...hey baby it's me I know your not home right now, but when you get this message please call I don't care what time im lonely, kisses bye" Naruto said

Sasuke was about to pick up the phone when another message played.

"S-sasuke...uh h-hi it's Chouji" Chouji said

"And Ino" Ino said

"We just wanted to call and tell you that Sakura is suing Ino saying she attacked her" Chouji said

"Yeah and we don't have a lawyer or the money she's asking for, so what were trying to say is..."

"Please, please help us" Ino and Chouji both said

"Well bye" Chouji sighed

Sasuke had dropped his tomato and the glass of water.

"They did not just say what I think they just said" Sasuke said to no one in particular

Sasuke angrily slammed his fist into the counter. This was the last straw, first Sakura comes in and ruins his office now she's suing Ino just because she got her ass kicked? Sasuke wasn't gonna stand for this tomorrow he was going to go see Ino and Chouji and talk to them about this. He got a broom and started sweeping up the shattered glass and picked up the tomato and threw it in the trash. He got a napkin and dried up the water before grabbing the phone and dialing Naruto's number he went up stairs and got into bed.

'Ring...ring...'

"Hello" Naruto said

"Hey Naruto it's me" Sasuke said

"Sasuke hey I thought you would never call" Naruto said

"Sorry I've had a long day you know the usual things about work and im gonna have an even longer one tomorrow" Sasuke sighed rubbing his eyes

"What? Why?" Naruto asked

"Because Ino's getting sued" Sasuke said

"By who?" Naruto asked

"Who else the pink haired bitch who you thought I was with" Sasuke said

"Oh her... I don't like her" Naruto said quietly

"Neither do I" Sasuke said

"Y-you heard that?" Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto im not deaf you know" Sasuke said

"Well what are you gonna do?" Naruto asked

"What else go talk to them and seen how much the bitch it charging" Sasuke said

"Oh that sounds good" Naruto said

"Yeah I just hope I can do something" Sasuke said

"Well enough about work let's talk about something else" Naruto said

"Like" Sasuke said

"Like...like...like what your wearing right now" Naruto said

"Some plaid pajama pants and blue t-shirt how about you" Sasuke said

"Guess" Naruto said

"Silk button shirt and some under wear" Sasuke said

"So close you are" Naruto said

"What do you mean" Ssauke said

"Your right about the shirt, but..." Naruto said

"But what?" Sasuke asked

"But im not wearing any under wear" Naruto said

Sasuke's eyes widened and he heard Naruto begin to laugh on the other end. Sasuke started getting some very dirty images of Naruto.

"Stop that you perv" Naruto said laughing

"What am I doing?" Sasuke asked

"I can tell by the quietness your picturing me right" Naruto said

"What's there to picture I've already seen that tight ass and nice dick" Sasuke said

"Sasuke" Naruto said

Sasuke smirked he could tell the blonde was blushing on the other end.

Sasuke looked at the clock it read twelve o'clock.

"Uh Naruto babe I gotta go big day tomorrow" Ssauke said

"Aww okay bye call me tomorrow" Naruto said

"Okay I will and if I can I'll come over and see you" Sasuke said

That night Sasuke dreamt of not being able to help Ino and Chouji out. He knew if they didn't pay they were going to prison.

NEXT DAY

Sasuke was at work going as fast as he could to finish up so he could go talk to Ino and Chouji and maybe visit Naruto. Just as he had been thinking of Chouji and Ino he watched Chouji pass by his office door.

"Chouji!" he called

Chouji back tracked and peeked his head into Sasuke's office.

"Y-yeah Sasuke" Chouji said

"Come here for a second" Sasuke said

Chouji did as told and sat in the chair in front of Sasuke's desk.

"Chouji I got you an Ino's message last night and I wanna talk to you both after work so when you go home tell Ino I'll be coming over in an half in hour I have a couple of more things I wanna take care of before we talk" Sasuke said

"O-okay Sasuke" Chouji said he seemed uneasy

AFTER WORK-with Chouji and Ino

Ino's cast had been taking off, but she was still out of work she had been looking for three days and she couldn't find anything. She sat cookies and tea on the table for when Sasuke came over. She looked at Chouji who was sitting on the couch and for once wasn't stuffing his face he looked worried. Ino went over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"C-chouji are you alright" Ino said

"...Hm? Oh yeah suer of course just a bit nervous about Sasuke" Chouji said

"Why?" Ino asked sitting next to him

"Because...I mean what are we gonna tell him? Or more importantly how do we tell him that if Sakura wins witch she probably will that were gonna loose our home" Chouji said

"I don't know we'll think of something" Ino said

'Knock, knock'

Chouji gulped and Ino took a breath before going to the door and answering it.

"Hello Ino, Chouji" Sasuke said as he came in

"H-hi Sasuke" Ino said

"Hello" Chouji sighed

"..what is something wrong?" Sasuke asked

"No not really" Ino said

They all sat down at the table and the room filled with silence. Ino looked around before her eyes rested on the cookies. She picked up the plate.

"Cookie?" she asked

"No thank you" Sasuke said

"You Chouji" Ino said

"No" Chouji sighed

Ino put the plate down and smiled nervously.

"Well let's get started, so you told me in the message that Sakura had planned on suing you" Sasuke said

"Yeah she does" Ino said

"Okay so how much?" Sasuke asked

"Uh is that really important?" Ino asked

"Well yeah how else do you expect me to help you" Sasuke said

"Tea" Chouji said quickly

"No thank you now how much" Sasuke said

"...Cookie" they both said

"Ino and Chouji out wit it" Sasuke said

They looked at one another.

"Alright" Chouji sighed

"Good" Sasuke said

"Three thousand" Chouji said

"Well that's not so bad" Sasuke said

"Not so bad Sasuke three thousand is what we use to pay for food, bills and other expenses in a month if we throw away three thousand now were gonna be screwed we still haven't paid last month's rent neither" Chouji said

"What?" Sasuke said

"We didn't wanna say anything because we didn't want people to take pity on us" Ino said

"This is serious though you do understand that right?" Sasuke asked

"Yes that's why were asking for your help" Ino said

"Alright then don't worry Ino and Chouji I will get a good lawyer and make suer you keep your money" Sasuke said

"Really?" Chouji asked

"Yeah" Sasuke said

"Wow Sasuke you're the best" Ino said they bother hugged him

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled a small smile.

LATER ON

Sasuke was Naruto's house since he had left Ino and Chouji's. Naruto was running his hands threw Sasuke's hair and kissing his forehead and cheeks over and over again and Sasuke was enjoying every minutes of it.

"Oh Sasuke I think what your doing for Ino and Chouji is so sweet" Naruto said

"Hn" Sasuke said on the verge of sleep

"Tired?" Naruto asked

"Yeah" Sasuke said before letting out a yawn

"Go to sleep then" Naruto said

Sasuke closed his eyes and buried his head between Naruto's thighs before he started sleeping. It had been a long, but some what pleasant day.

Tbc

sorry for the delay I've been sick lately


	10. Ino VS Sakura

1Summary-It's the day of Ino and Chouji's trial and as promised Sasuke got them a good lawyer, but so did Sakura who's going to win Sakura or Ino?

Chapter11-Ino VS Sakura

Today was the day Ino anf Chouji found out if they were gonna stay in there small apartment or be thrown out on to the street. Sasuke had made sure he paid some good money for the lawyer he was hiring. Ino may not be an employee anymore, but she's a good friend and if it hadn't been for her he would have probably been a lonely old man with a dog named Milford. Sasuke and Naruto were on there way to the court house right now, Naruto had decided to tag along to he said something about wanting to see Sakura getting mopped the floor with.

When they arrived Ino was bitting her nails nervously while Chouji paced back and forth in front of her.

"Hey you two" Sasuke said with a smirk Naruto's arm linked with his own

"Oh hey Sasuke hi Naruto" Ino said smiling nervously Ino looked at Chouji expecting to here a greeting from him, but nothing came because he was to busy pacing

"Chouji stop that!" Ino yelled

Chouji jumped three feet in the air before settling down and gulping.

"O-oh hi Sasuke, Naruto" Chouji said

"...what's wrong?" Sasuke asked

"What's wrong, what's wrong were about to get sued and you ask what's wrong?" Ino said

"Calm down you to I told you I got the best lawyer money can buy now stop being so afraid" Sasuke said

"Especially of bubble gum head" Naruto mumbled

Sasuke hn'ed at Naruto's remark.

Soon all the jury and people who had come to watch, including Sakura and her lawyer plus Ino and Chouji's lawyer. His name was Asuma and the company said he was the best lawyer they had Sasuke just hoped they were telling the truth. As everyone talked and yapped about what was gonna happen the judge came out and picked up the hammer and slammed it down making everyone turn in her direction. She was big breasted blonde women who wore a black gown and a green collared shirt under neath.

"Alright im judge Tsunade now let's get this over with, okay Sakura Haruno you are the one who is suing" Tsunade said looking over paper work

"Yes ma'am" she said

"Ino Yamanaka you are the on being sued" Tsunade said

"Yes" Ino sighed

"Okay Mrs. Karin if you could please start us off by telling me what happened" Tsunade said

"I would love to your honor, my client Sakura Haruno had been going to see one of her old friends Sasuke Uchiha at the Uchiha corporation building last week at two o'clock in the after noon, now when she walked into the building and went to ask Miss Yamanaka where she could find Sasuke Miss Yamanaka got upset over her presence and attacked her" Karin said

"WHAT! That is so not what happened!" Ino yelled

"Order!" Tsunade yelled

Ino crossed her arms and looked in the opposite direction.

"Now Miss Haruno is this true?" Tsunade asked

"Yes as soon as she saw me in the door way of the copy room she tackled me to the ground" Sakura said

Everyone gasped while Ino's eyes widened and darted back and forth looking at all the people.

"You honor I object" Asuma said standing up

"Speak" Tsunade said

"My client Miss Yamanaka had been copying papers and minding her own business when Miss Haruno walked into the copy room and started throwing rude and unneeded remarks at her" Asuma said

"Is this true Miss Haruno?" Tsunade said

"W-well I- um"

"No need, proceed" she said looking at Asuma

"Okay I call Mr. Uchiha Sasuke to the stand" Asuma said

"If you would please come up" Tsunade said

The police man held out the bible in front of Sasuke, who put his hand on it.

"I promise to speak nothing but the truth so help me god" Sasuke said before sitting down

Naruto smiled and clapped lightly for Sasuke.

"Now Mr. Uchiha is it true that Miss Haruno came in and started the whole fight?" Tsunade asked

"From what I've heard yes" Sasuke said

"What do you mean from what you've heard?" Tsunade said

"Well you honor I was on vacation and left my vise president Neji Hyugga in charge for the week, so I had come in on the fight" Sasuke said

"Okay then tell me what you saw" Tsunade said

"When I came in I saw Ino and Sakura in nothing but there under pants yelling at one another, my whole entire first story office destroyed then Sakura came and ran up to me latching herself onto my arm and started telling me on how Ino attacked her" Sasuke said

"Mhm" Tsunade said

"But there shouldn't have even been a fight or an argument because Sakura Haruno isn't suppose to be on my property I had told her many times before to stay away, but she doesn't listen" Sasuke said

"Okay let me get this straight you go to the Uchiha building to see Sasuke Uchiha, insult Ino Yamanaka then start a fight with her trash his first story office space now your in here suing Miss Yamanaka when you weren't even suppose to be on the property in the first place?" Tsunade said

"He doesn't have a restraining order though" Karin said

"Okay, so Mr Uchiha you told her to keep her behind off you property but you have no restraining order?" Tsunade said

"No I figured I didn't need one if I tell her to stay away she should shouldn't she" Sasuke said

"Well yes, but not by law so there for there was really nothing stopping her from coming on to your property" Tsunade said

"I suppose" Sasuke said

"Your honor Miss Haruno had only been trying to see Sasuke about business is that a crime?" Karin asked

The jury started whispering about it.

"No, but do you have proof that Sakura was the one to be attacked first?" Tsunade asked

"Yes we do it's all on tape on the security cameras" Karin said

A TV was pushed out and a tape was popped in and it began to play no one noticing it had no sound. Everyone watched as Sakura turned away from the room and began to walk away, but Ino had indeed tackled her to the ground.

"Stop the tape" Tsunade said

"Now jury we have all just witnessed Miss Yamanaka tackling Miss Haruno to the ground so she was telling the truth Ino did attack her first" Tsunade said

"I object" Asuma said

"Overruled" Tsunade said

Sasuke stepped down from the stand.

"You have clearly seen your honor you have clearly seen in black and white my client being tackled by this women, so I rest my case" Karin said

"Okay, Jury discuss and in ten minutes we when the jury had reached a verdict we will announce it" Tsunade said she brought the hammer down signaling for everyone to go take a bathroom break or snack break

Naruto just sat in his seat looking at everyone as they all walked out. The blonde looked around once more.

"Okay am I the only one who noticed the tape had no sound" Naruto said

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke asked staring at him

"Sasuke that tape had no sound" Naruto said

"So" Sasuke said

"So Sasuke, there gonna pledge Ino guilty when bubble gum head is the one who started it" Naruto said

"...you know what your right" Sasuke said

Ino was banging her head on the table while Asuma sighed. Chouji rubbed Ino's back.

"Ino please stop that" Chouji said

"No, because were about to lose all our money, our home and...and it's all my fault" Ino said before berrying her face into her arms and sobbing

"Oh Ino please don't cry" Chouji said

"This is all my fault I should have just kept myself away from her" Ino said

"Hey Ino why are you crying? You didn't lose yet" Naruto said

"Yes I did" Ino said

"No you didn't because they tape had no sound" Naruto said

"Huh?" Ino said

"The tape the sound wasn't on so no one heard what Sakura said so no one knows if what Asuma said was true or not" Naruto said

"Oh my god he's right...Thank you!" Ino yelled getting up and hugging him

"Your welcome" Naruto laughed

"My baby is smart" Sasuke said pulling Naruto into his arms the blonde giggled and blushed

Ten minutes passed and everyone went back into the court room and took there seats.

"Has the jury reached a verdict" Tsuande said

"Yes your honor we have" one man said standing up

"Wait your honor I call one more witness to the stand, Naruto Uzamaki" Asuma said

"Hm?...alright" Tsunade said

Karin gaped.

"I object" she said

"Over ruled, Naruto if you would be so kind" Tsuande said

Naruto got up and walked up to the police.

"I promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help me god" Naruto said before sitting in the seat

"Now Naruto tell me what you know" Tsunade said

"Okay...the tape" Naruto said

"What about the tape did you notice something?" Tsunade asked

"Yes...there's no sound" Naruto said

"So" Tsunade said

"So" Naruto said getting up he turned up the volume

"_Well, well if it isn't the whore who ruined my relationship long time no see"_

_Ino's eyes widened before they narrowed in anger she clenched her fist and threw gritted teeth said._

"_What are you doing here?...Sakura"_

"_I came to talk business with my suppose to have been husband that is until you butted in because he gave me the chance and not you" Sakura said_

_Ino turned to face her arch enemy_.

"_Look Sakura for the last time I was dating Chouji, don't you get it I liked Sasuke in junior high but when we got to high school I moved on, moved on something you need to do desperately!" Ino yelled_

"_Please Yamanaka you have always been jealous of me because im better then you" Sakura said_

"_1...2...3" Ino began to count down trying to keep herself under control_

"_Admit it im better then you and you know it" Sakura said_

"_4...5...6!"_

"_I bested you in everything, from medical to beauty" Sakura said_

"_..."_

"_Anyone can pull off straw in a pony tail but it takes a true genius to pull of my style" Sakura said_

"_That's it fuck counting to thirty YOUR GOING DOWN BITCH!" Ino yelled_

Naruto then put the tape on pause.

"Sakura's the one who started the fight by insulting Ino, yeah sure she attacked her first but hey she was asking for it" Naruto said

"...so I see" Tsunade

The jury talked again before the same man stood up.

"Your honor the jury have reached another verdict" he said

"Alright" Tsunade said

"We Ino Yamanaka is...not guilty" they said

"Ino Yamanaka you are now free of charge if you do not have to pay the fine" Tsuande said

"Yes" Ino said

Chouji and Ino hugged each other while everyone else clapped and Sakura just huffed.

"Dismissed" Tsunade said

Everyone got up and began to clear out Naruto smiled as Ino and Chouji hugged him.

"OH Naruto thank you thank you thank you" Ino said over and over again

Naruto blushed and smiled

"If it wasn't for you we would be living in a cardboard box in some dirty alley" Chouji said

"It was nothing" Naruto said

Sasuke smirked.

"And thank you Sasuke for helping us in out time of need" Ino said

"Yeah thanks you're a real pal" Chouji said

Ino and Chouji then hugged Sasuke, making the raven blush lightly.

"Your welcome" he said hugging them back

Naruto smiled when Chouji and Ino walked out hand in hand. Naruto went over to Sasuke and threw his arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Mm Sasuke you are so sweet im proud of you" Naruto said

"I should be the one being proud if it wasn't for you Ino and Chouji would be in some real trouble now" Sasuke said

Naruto smiled and put his arm around Sasuke's middle as Sasuke's went around his waist. Sasuke felt warm inside for helping Ino and Chouji he had done a good thing and it made him feel even better, he should do things like this more often.

Tbc


	11. Graduation around the corner

1Summary-Sasuke and Naruto have been a relationship for five months now and everything is going great and also Naruto's graduating this month and Naruto got Sasuke tickets to his graduation, but Sasuke doesn't know if he'll be able to make it.

Chapter11-Graduation around the corner

Sasuke was signing papers again, if it was one thing he hated doing it was signing papers, but somebody had to do it. His business had fallen behind because of the miner set back of his bottom office being destroyed and Ino's trial. He was a very busy man and he hardly even got to see or even talk to Naruto anymore, this was cutting into his relationship and his life, but he had inherited the business from his family so he couldn't turn his back on it now and besides he had his retirement to think about to.

Sasuke let out a sigh he was never this board when he didn't have a boy friend in matter of a fact he kind of thought of paper work as fun when he was single, but now that he had a boyfriend and they had been together for a while all he wanted to do was hold Naruto, talk to Naruto, be with Naruto, kiss Naruto! He wanted to do everything Naruto! Sasuke banged his head on the desk in frustration.

"I hate not being in control" Sasuke said threw clenched teeth

He was so busy being angry he didn't notice the object of his affections slip in threw the door, until a hand came to rest upon his head and run threw his hair repeatedly.

"Tired"

Sasuke looked up black meeting blue. He smirked as he pulled Naruto down and pressed there lips together in a sweet kiss. Naruto kept ruffling Sasuke's hair, pressing his fingers tips slightly to his scalp making Sasuke groan in pleasure. Naruto giggled into the kiss. Sasuke pulled away and looked at him.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing I just like when you groan is all" Naruto said

Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto closer to him or as close could be with a huge big black desk stopping the blonde from gaining full access to what he wanted. Naruto nuzzled Sasuke cheek lovingly one of his legs coming up.

"Come around" Sasuke said

Naruto did as he was told and sat in Sasuke's lap.

"So what brings you here my dear" Sasuke said

"Oh yeah... look" Naruto said pulling out a pink ticket

"...show?" Sasuke asked

"Kinda" Naruto said blushing as he handed Sasuke the paper

He took it and began to read it.

"Graduation at Hidden Leaf college" Sasuke said his eyes widened he forgot Naruto was in college

"Oh my god I forgot you were in college" Sasuke said

Naruto smiled and began to laugh.

"So...a-are you coming?" Naruto asked blushing

"Well of course I am I wouldn't miss this day for the world" Sasuke said rubbing his nose with Naruto's the blonde giggled and hugged Sasuke

"Oh thank you Sasuke I can't wait to see you there, your seat number is on there to and when you come don't forget to sit in that seat okay" Naruto said

"When is it?" Sasuke asked

"This Friday" Naruto said

"Friday of course I'll be there" Sasuke said

"Thanks baby, I gotta go but please come over tonight because we haven't seen one another in two days" Naruto said

"Alright" Sasuke said

Naruto kissed Sasuke before getting up.

"Bye love you kisses" Naruto said making a kissy noises

When the blonde left Sasuke pushed a button on his phone that called directly to Hinata's phone for right now she was managing his schedule until he found the perfect person to do so.

"Hello" Hinata said quietly

"Do I have anything planned for Friday?" Sasuke asked

"Well not at the moment" Hinata said

"Good thank you" Sasuke said ignoring for the moment thing

Sasuke was to happy to be worrying about things going bad now. He wanted to finish signing papers so he could go to Naruto's house.

LATER

Sasuke was finally done, but it was a bit later then he thought it was gonna be it was twelve o'clock at night, but he didn't care he knew Naruto would take him in at any time. So when he left the building he went straight to Naruto's house. When he got there he got out of the car and walked up the stairs to his apartment and knocked on the tacky green door. It took a while but the blonde came to the door one of his eyes opened from sleep, he smiled a tired smile and opened the door all the way. He didn't bother to turn on the lights or anything. He went up to Sasuke and took his suit case and suit coat going to his bedroom where Sasuke followed him.

Naruto pulled hangers out of the closet and put all of Sasuke's nice clothes on them and put his shoes against the wall where he could get them in the morning. Sasuke stood by the door in his boxers.

"You gonna sleep like that?" Naruto asked tiredly

Sasuke nodded. Naruto got into bed and pulled the blanket back for Sasuke who climbed in and wrapped his arms around the blonde nuzzling his head in Naruto's head of blonde hair that he noticed seemed to be laying down instead of being spiky and sticking up like it usually did. He rubbed the blonde's head. Naruto had his eyes closed, he let out a yawn.

"Night baby" Naruto mumbled

"Night" Sasuke whispered

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

NEXT DAY

The next day Sasuke came to work with the same suit he had an extra one in his office. He was gonna change in there. When he got up to his office and began to change there was a knock on his door. He pulled up his black slacks up and zipped his pants up.

"Come in" Sasuke said

"S-sasuke" Hinata said

"Hm?" Sasuke said

"Yesterday when you asked me about if your schedule for Friday was free" Hinata said

"Yeah" Sasuke said

"Well Friday night you have a dinner with an important client he's been waiting to see you for a long time now" Hinata said

Sasuke froze.

"Wait a minute then I'll just go to Naruto's graduation then the dinner no problem im sure he won't mind if im a little late" Sasuke said

"Okay it's at seven" Hinata said

Sasuke nodded and Hinata left the office. His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Sasuke it's me again, Naruto I forgot to tell you yesterday that the graduation is at seven" Naruto said

"Am" Sasuke said his voice cracking

"No Pm" Naruto said

Sasuke's phone dropped.

"Hello Sasuke Oi Sasuke!" Naruto said

"Oh. Fuck"

Tbc


	12. choice is made

1Summary-Sasuke has one more day to choose what's better his job or his love life.

Chapter12-Choice is made

Sasuke had his head on his desk, his eyes closed and his brows furrowed. He was trying to decide witch one was best his love life or his job? When you summed it down he did need his job because he had to pay bills and stuff like that, but he also got lonely and he loved Naruto and wanted to be with him for a long time. When he thought he was had come to an conclusion all he had done was ended up where he started at a big wall blocking the right way!

"Dammit I hate not being in control!" Sasuke yelled

This was ridiculous how was he suppose to choose between two of the most and only important things in his life. He really needed the job, but he really needed love...okay this wasn't working. He needed help, but from who?....Then it hit him. Sasuke got up from his desk, grabbed his brief case and ran to the elevator he was going to see the only person he thought could understand where he was coming from.

AT INO'S

Ino had been looking for a job again she had found three, one as a fashion designers assistant, one as a waitress or one at Itachi's office. She didn't know witch one to pick it was all so confusing to her they were all good jobs, but she had to say she missed working for Sasuke.

"Grr I miss working for Sasuke my job was easy" Ino said

'Knock, knock'

Ino got up from her seat on the couch and went to the door. When she answered it she was surprised to see the man she wished she still worked for standing there.

"Hey Sasuke what's up" Ino said

"I need your help it's urgent please help me" Sasuke said

"Sure come in, and tell Ino what's on your mind" Ino said

"Well, tomorrow is Naruto's graduation and he really wants me to come, but also there's a dinner one that'll cost me my job and there at the same time and I don't know witch one to go to" Sasuke said

"Is that really a question" Ino said crossing her arms

"Ino yes what should I do?" Sasuke asked

"Well go to Naruto's graduation of course" Ino said

"Ino my job is gonna go bye, bye if I don't go" Sasuke said

"Well guess what Sasuke say bye, bye to your job because if you ask me Naruto's happiness is more important then your dumb job" Ino said

"Ino you don't understand I have to go to that dinner or else my dad's gonna kill me and im gonna be out of job, how will I pay for my bills how will I pay for other needs?" Sasuke said

"I don't know but im sure you'll find a way" Ino said

"Im not so sure about that" Sasuke said

"Well you asked me what you should do I told you, but of course you don't have to do that do what ever you want" Ino said

"Do you really think if I don't go to Naruto's graduation he'll be disappointed" Sasuke said

"Yup" Ino said

"No im sure Naruto will understand he's a sweet and caring person" Sasuke said

"Made up your mind yet?" Ino asked

"Yeah, sorry Ino but im going to have to go to the dinner" Sasuke sighed

"Alright Sasuke suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you" Ino said

"Alright thanks Ino" Sasuke said

So he had made up his mind he was going to the dinner. He was sure that Naruto would understand how important this was.

NEXT DAY

The next day Sasuke was at work trying to finish up as much work as he could and so far he had done almost everything that needed to be done. He smiled as he signed one of the last three papers. It was five o'clock and he had to get ready for the dinner and head for the resturant he was sure that would take him at least an hour. He quickly high lighted and signed the last two papers before putting them back into there file folder as he went to the filing drawer to file the papers, he didn't hear the door open.

Something then jumped onto his back making him fall forward.

"Ow" Sasuke groaned

"Sorry baby"

Sasuke's eyes widened he looked at Naruto who looked...

"Beautiful" Sasuke said

"Thanks it's for the graduation I didn't want you to see me until I was walking across the stage, but I thought I might come pay you a visit before" Naruto said

"O-oh" Sasuke said

"Mmm Sasuke" Naruto said hugging him and resting his head in crook of the raven's neck

"N-naruto" Sasuke said looking down at him

"Hm" Naruto said looking up at him

"...I-..." Sasuke couldn't find the right words for what he wanted to say

"I what" Naruto said

"I...I want a kiss give me one" Sasuke said rubbing Naruto's side

"Oh Sasuke" Naruto said before pressing there lips together

Sasuke held onto Naruto tightly and kissed him harder. Naruto opened his mouth and Sasuke stuck his tongue into the blonde's awaiting mouth. Naruto massaged his tongue against Sasuke's.

"Mmm Sasuke I love you" Naruto whispered

"I love you to" Sasuke said he embraced the blonde tightly as he felt his heart clench painfully in his chest

"Oh Sasuke you don't know how much you coming means to me" Naruto said putting his hands on Sasuke's chest

Sasuke wanted to ruffle the blonde's hair but it was to nice for that. He had his spiked sticking up in the back and his bangs going to the side. Sasuke kissed Naruto instead.

6:00PM

Sasuke was now taking a shower, he just couldn't stop thinking about the blonde. What he said rang in his ears like a bell.

'Oh Sasuke you don't know how much you coming means to me'

"Dammit!" Sasuke yelled

After his small outburst he just stood in the shower and by the time he got out it was time to go to the restaurant. He changed quickly and went out the door locking it and going to his car.

WITH NARUTO

"Naruto where's your friend the ceremony is about to start" Iruka said

"He'll be here" Naruto said

"Come up on the stage seniors we gotta get you lined up in order" a women said

Naruto sighed and did as he was told.

WITH SASUKE

"It's very nice to meet you mister Uchiha" a man said shaking Sasuke's hand

"You too" Sasuke said

"So uh shall we begin" he said

"Yes" Sasuke said

He took his seat across from the man other men sitting at the table with them. He smirked he wanted to try and nail this deal then get Naruto the best gift money could buy he wanted to make up for his absence.

'Im so sorry Naruto'

WITH NARUTO

The ceremony had started and they had started calling names.

'Sasuke...where are you?'

Naruto's heart began to sink and his put his head down a sad look over taking him.

WITH SASUKE

It had now been thirty minutes and all Sasuke could think about was Naruto and all this man had been talking about for the past thirty minutes was his trips and his life. Sasuke didn't care.

'...wait a minutes this has nothing to do with business and...and I care about Naruto more' Sasuke thought

"What am I even doing here?" Sasuke asked himself

"I-I beg you pardon?"

"I still got twenty minutes to make it, Naruto's last name is Uzamaki so he should be the last one in line...sir thank you very much for this wonderful dinner, but I really must be going I have something more important to attend to" Sasuke said getting up

"Wait a minute if you leave I can have you fired" he said

"Go ahead I don't care, im outta here later" Sasuke said before he ran out the door

WITH NARUTO

The ceremony was about to be over in the next eight minutes and no Sasuke. Naruto had officially given up hope on him. He bit his bottom lip trying not cry, he listened as the last two people were called and now it was his turn.

"Uzamaki Naruto"

Naruto took one more look at the crowd, then to the door before he walked with a fake smile up to the podium to get his certificate.

"Yay Naruto!" Iruka said

Naruto smiled as he shook the principles hand and the vice principle moved the tassel on his hat to the other side.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned to look at the door to see Sasuke clapping.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said he ran off the stage and into the raven's arms.

"Oh Naruto im so sorry" Sasuke said

"Where were you?" Naruto asked

"At a stupid dinner with unserious old guy" Sasuke said

"You mean" Naruto said

"Yes I went to the dinner without telling you, but I didn't wanna hurt you and now I know I've made a huge mistake im so sorry im gonna make it up to you" Sasuke said

"It's okay Sasuke" Naruto said

"...you better go" Sasuke said

"Okay wait for me okay" Naruto said as he ran back up to the stage

"We are happy to pronounce the young adults of Kohona University now officially graduates of Kohona U" a man said

Sasuke clapped as the students threw there hats in air. He smiled as Naruto ran back into his arms and kissed him.

"I love you Naruto" Sasuke said

"I love you to Sasuke" Naruto said

They embraced each other and that's when Sasuke knew he had made the right choice.

LATER ON

Later on that night after all the parities, dinner and desert Sasuke had taken Naruto back to his house. The blonde had fallen asleep in the car so Sasuke had to carry him into the house. He laid him on his bed and kissed his forehead. He took off Naruto's gown and hat and took his certificate and put them on his dresser, before taking off his shoes and coat. He pulled off the blonde's shoes and suit coat before laying down next to him.

"I guess not everyone is the same" Sasuke whispered

"Mm" Naruto moaned turning over and laying on Sasuke's chest

Sasuke smirked before putting his arm around Naruto's waist.

"Night Naruto" Sasuke said

Tbc

I know some of you are wondering what's gonna happen next well there are two more chapters before this story is over I still got a couple of more ideas up my sleeve. ^_^


	13. Living together in peace and destruction

1Summary-It's been three days since Naruto's graduation and the two decided to move in together and live with one another since they've been dating for a while now. Will Naruto and Sasuke be able to tolerate each other when they find out some of one another's very interesting habbits.

Chapter13-Living together in peace and destruction

It had been three days since Naruto graduated and him and Sasuke had sat down and decided it was time for them to move in together. So for the last five hours they had been moving Naruto's belongings into the house. His clothes, shoes, hygiene uses and a couple of other things. They did keep Naruto's bed in the basement though just in case things didn't work out, but the two of them knew it would, but it was just a precaution that Sasuke wanted to take. He was still not over the fact that he was twenty six years older then Naruto, he was old and Naruto was young it wasn't gonna last forever or at least that's what Sasuke thought.

Naruto was now sitting against the window at Sasuke's house as the setting sun shined it's orange rays threw the window and into the dark room. Naruto was tired they had been back and forth from his apartment all day it was tiring.

"I said let's hire a moving truck, but no Sasuke it's just a few boxes we can do it ourselves...you regretting it yet?" Sasuke asked

"No Sasuke im fine just let me catch my breath" Naruto said taking in deep breaths

Sasuke smirked as he crouched and became eye level with Naruto. The blonde looked up as Sasuke pressed his lips to his in a sweet gentle kiss. Naruto pulled back blushing and smiling, looking the other way. Sasuke kissed all over Naruto's face.

"Sasuke stop it" Naruto whispered

"What? What was that baby?" Sasuke asked as he kept kissing him

"I said quit it" Naruto said pushing him playfully

"Okay" Sasuke said getting up

"Why did you stop" Naruto said pouting

"You told me to" Sasuke said about to walk out of the room

"No" Naruto said

He got up and grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him back into him and pressed there lips together, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke put his arms around his waist.

"Naruto" Sasuke said

"Hm" Naruto said

"When can I make love to you?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know...but it's gonna be soon" Naruto said

"Really, how soon?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know maybe weeks days even" Naruto said

"Oh im excited" Sasuke said pulling Naruto closer to him

"So I see" Naruto said pulling back from Sasuke and going out the door

"Hey where are you going?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke there are only five more boxes and the suns going down let's hurry up and go get them before it turns dark" Naruto said

So the two went to Naruto's apartment and collected the last five boxes plus paid the rent before leaving. Everything was out of the apartment except a couple of things that had come with the place, like the fridge and table. They were now done.

When they got home, they put all of Naruto's clothes into the closet and drawers mixing underwear and socks. All the dark and expensive socks were Sasuke and all the bright and not to so expensive socks were Naruto's so it wouldn't be much of a problem trying to figure out who's was who's. After all the clothes were unpacked they put all of Naruto bathroom uses in the bathroom and all of Naruto's special belongings like pictures, books and other things with all of Sasuke's. Naruto's pictures went next to Sasuke's and Naruto's books went with Sasuke's. Everything they had was mixed together now and it felt official.

"This is nice" Sasuke said as they sat on the couch there arms around each other

"...you know Sasuke we have a million pictures of different things and ourselves, but we don't have any pictures of us together" Naruto said

"You know what your right...let's take one right now" Sasuke said getting up and going to get his digital camera

When he came back Naruto was smiling a big smile.

"We don't look decent though" Naruto said referring to there sweat pants and t-shirts

"So this our first picture together in our home" Sasuke said

"Okay your right" Naruto said

Sasuke sat on the couch with Naruto put the camera up, put his arm around Naruto's waist while the blonde wrapped his arms around his middle.

"Say cheese" Sasuke said

"Cheese" Naruto said smiling they snapped the picture

Sasuke got up and went to his computer leaving the blonde on the couch who wanted to wait before he saw the picture. After Sasuke printed out on the camera's printer he took to Naruto and showed him. Naruto had a big smile on his face and Sasuke had a smirk on his face.

"We look so weird" Naruto laughed

"I know" Sasuke said

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before kissing lightly. They pulled apart stared into each other's eyes before going for another kiss that was much more passionate then the first. Sasuke licked at Naruto's lips the blonde opening his mouth and letting Sasuke's tongue in to play with his own. Naruto moaned and kissed Sasuke harder. Sasuke groaned sticking his hand up Naruto's shirt and pinching his nipples.

"Mmm, no" Naruto moaned pulling away

"Im sorry" Sasuke said

"No it's alright we just need to learn to stop before we go to far is all" Naruto said

"Yeah...im hungry" Sasuke said

"Me to...pizza?" Naruto asked

"Pizza, wanna go out and eat it?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah" Naruto said

The two of them got up put there shoes and coats on and left the house.

BED TIME

It was now bed time and Sasuke and Naruto had, had a pretty decent day with one another and Sasuke was starting to think that keeping Naruto's bed wasn't necessary.

Naruto had slipped into his orange button shirt and Sasuke into his plaid pajama pants and blue skin tight t-shirt. The two of them were now brushing there teeth in the bathroom, Sasuke's toothbrush was black and Naruto's was orange. After brushing there teeth Sasuke and Naruto went and got into bed with each other they got close together.

"Night baby" Naruto yawned

"Night Naruto" Sasuke replied

Sasuke turned the light out and the two fell asleep in an instant.

2:00AM

It was two o'clock in the morning when Sasuke was awoken by the sound of the shower running. His eyes shot open and he looked next to him the space was empty only a orange shirt and a pair of underwear were in the spot. Sasuke groaned and got out of bed. He went to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Hm" Naruto said

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked

"What Sasuke I can't hear you come in the doors unlocked" Naruto said

Sasuke went in the bathroom and opened the curtain.

"Naruto why in the hell are you taking a shower and two o'clock in the morning?" Sasuke asked irritated from lack of sleep

"Oh I couldn't sleep and a warm showers always help me sleep" Naruto said

"Naruto...turn off the shower" Sasuke said

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Just turn it off" Sasuke said rubbing the bridge of his nose

"Okay" Naruto said doing as he was told

"Now get out of the shower and go back to bed" Sasuke said

"But im not done" Naruto said

"I don't care I just wanna sleep and that's what you should be doing not using all the hot water before morning" Sasuke said

"Sasuke I-"

"Get out" Sasuke said a bit more sternly

"Fine you gotta get angry" Naruto said snatching up his towel and drying himself

They went back to the bedroom and Sasuke got back into bed about to fall asleep before Naruto started singing the 'Mary had a little lamb' song. Sasuke shot up out of bed.

"Naruto" Sasuke said

"Mary had a- huh?" Naruto said smiling

"Stop singing im trying to sleep" Sasuke said

"So what are you saying I have a bad voice?" Naruto said

"No your voice is beautiful and believe me I would love to hear you sing, in the morning" Sasuke said laying back down and trying to go to sleep

"..."

"1...2...3...1...2..3" Sasuke's eyes opened wide this time that was it he lost his patience

"Naruto shut the fuck and get your ass back in bed" Sasuke said

"Excuse me" Naruto said crossing his arms

"You heard me" Sasuke said

"I don't have to do what you say your not my father" Naruto said crossing his arms

"Well im old enough to be your father now get back into bed" Sasuke said

"Sasuke I was just stretching it's not a crime not to be able to sleep" Naruto said

"Well it's a crime when a certain some one keeps up unnecessary noise" Sasuke said

"I wouldn't get mad at you if you couldn't sleep Sasuke" Naruto said

"Yeah, well I do get mad when people make stupid noises" Sasuke said

Naruto got into bed and turned away from him.

"Oh so now your not talking to me" Sasuke said

"No im not and im starting to think maybe you are a bit of a old crab" Naruto said

"Well im starting to think I shouldn't have moved in with a stupid young kid like you" Sasuke said laying down and closing his eyes

"S-sasuke...you don't mean that do you?" Naruto asked

"I do now shut up" Sasuke said

Naruto was hurt he looked sadly out the window that wasn't to far from his side of the bed. He couldn't help it, he started to cry silently.

'Maybe...maybe this was a bad idea' Naruto thought sadly

That night Naruto cried himself to sleep.

Tbc

Okay I've decided to make it a bit longer then expected.


	14. Thoughts

1Summary-After Sasuke's little outburst Naruto feels unwelcome and even more uncomfortable then he did when he first moved in and now he's thinking of moving out.

Chapter14-Thoughts

It had been a long night for Naruto he had cried himself to sleep, but ended up waking up over and over again from his feeling of feeling uncomfortable and he was tired. He sat up in bed and looked to his side to see that Sasuke wasn't there. He got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen, Sasuke was standing there waiting for breakfast to finish cooking.

"Damn eggs go faster" Sasuke mumbled

Sasuke looked out the corner of his eyes and caught site of Naruto. He turned to face him and immediately Naruto shied behind the door frame his cheeks red. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and walked to the door and looked out to see Naruto resting against the wall.

"Naruto" Sasuke said

Naruto felt his stomach give a painful clench and he slid down the wall and onto the floor.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked going over to him and putting his hand on his forehead

Naruto flinched.

'SLAP'

Sasuke brought his hand to his chest and stared at Naruto with surprised eyes.

"N-naruto?" Sasuke questioned

"Don't give me that" Naruto said

"Give you what...eggs?" Sasuke asked

"No! Im talking about this trying to act all sweet and nice after what you said to me last night" Naruto said

"Said? What did I say?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke" Naruto said closing his eyes

"Im serious" Sasuke said

"You mean to tell me you have no recollection of you telling me last night that you said you shouldn't have moved in with a stupid young kid like me?" Naruto said

"...t-that wasn't a dream?" Sasuke asked

"No it wasn't" Naruto yelled

Sasuke groaned and ran his hands threw his hair.

"Naruto im so sorry I didn't mean it at all" Sasuke said

"No Sasuke...this time...this time sorry isn't enough...you really hurt my feelings" Naruto said getting up and walking back to the bed room

"Naruto" Sasuke said getting up and following him

When he got inside he saw that Naruto was putting some of his clothes in a orange bag.

"No, Naruto im sorry please stay" Sasuke said

"I need time to think about if I wanna live in a house with a mean heartless person like you" Naruto said

After he thought he had enough clothes he took off his pajamas and threw on the same outfit he had on yesterday plus his orange sneakers. He grabbed his bag, a jacket and his car keys and headed for the door.

"Naruto please reconsider" Sasuke said grabbing his arm

"No" Naruto said

"Please baby don't go" Sasuke said

"No, goodbye" Naruto said going out the front door and slamming it

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled

Sasuke sighed and banged his head against the door before he was interrupted of the smell of something burning. His eyes widened.

"Oh no I left those stupid eggs" Sasuke said running to the kitchen and just in time to take them off the stove and put them in the sink

"Well it doesn't look like im having breakfast this morning" Sasuke sighed

He went to his bed room and laid on what was suppose to be his and Naruto's bed, but from the looks of things that wasn't how it was gonna be going. He had to think of a plan to make the blonde come back and forgive him again. As he laid there thinking, he began to drift off, he was tired after this morning's events. His eyes closed taking him to dreamland and Sasuke was sure he wouldn't wake up till later around five o'clock.

WITH NARUTO

Naruto had decided he would stay with one of his friends from college. Sai, he was an art lover and loved to paint pictures especially of Naruto. Sai had a big crush on the blonde and told him once, but Naruto had told him he didn't know if it was going to work and later revealed to him that he was dating Sasuke. Even though Sai claimed not to be hurt Naruto knew he did and Naruto felt a bit bad for making Sai feel that way.

But Sai had been happy to let the blonde stay the night over his new house.

"Wow Sai this place is amazing it looks like an art gallery" Naruto said looking around

"Thanks these are all of my paintings" Sai said

"Well there beautiful" Naruto said

"Not as beautiful as you though" Sai said

Naruto's cheeks lit up.

"Oh Sai" Naruto giggled

"Come see my room" Sai said leading Naruto to his bed room

When he opened the door the blonde saw that there were millions of painted pictures of himself on the walls and ceiling. Naruto smiled and laughed as he spun around and looked at them all. They were all amazing, he looked up to the one on the ceiling.

"Hm" Naruto said he went over to Sai and pecked him on the cheek making his pale features light up with color

"W-what was that for?" Sai asked

"The one on the ceiling" Naruto said

It was a picture of him and Sai together smiling at the carnival they had went to a year go only Sai had repainted the picture they had taken so it would fit his ceiling.

"You're my best friend and I didn't wanna forget you" Sai said

"That is so sweet of you Sai" Naruto said

"Well make yourself at home and you'll be sleeping in my room" Sai said

"No Sai your sleeping in your room and im sleeping where ever you put me" Naruto said

"Then...can I put you in the bed with me?" Sai asked

"Haha sure why not" Naruto said

WITH SASUKE

Sasuke was walking into Naruto's old college building he didn't know why he was going here. He was just hopping that Naruto would be here, but was sure he wasn't. He went up to the front desk and lady looked up at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Yeah, um have you seen a blue eyed blonde with scars on his face come in here recently?" Sasuke asked

"They have to sign in at the sign in machines, so what's his name?" she asked

"Naruto Uzamaki"Sasuke said

"...Mr. Uzamaki graduated a while ago sir" she said

"I know I was just asking had he been around any today" Sasuke said

"Nope he didn't sign in so he ain't here" she said

"Thank you" Sasuke sighed

He walked to his car and got in and sat there for a while. Where else would Naruto go? Then he remembered that Naruto had said his favorite food was ramen and he knew the best ramen bar in town, plus the one close to Naruto's house so he went there next.

When he got there he saw the place was half empty except one man who was slurping his noodles at a very slow pace. He went over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir" he said

"Hmm?" he asked

"Have you seen a blonde, blue eyed young man here any today?" Sasuke asked

"Does the kid have scars on his face?" he asked

"Yeah" Sasuke said his hopes rising

"Oh Naruto, I know him" he said

"Have you seen him?" Sasuke asked

"Not any today sorry" he said

Sasuke let out a long sigh.

"But if he stops by I'll tell him you were looking for him" he said

"Thanks" Sasuke said

"Yup I never leave" he said

Sasuke's eye twitched before he left. He didn't know where else to look.

"(sigh) Naruto where are you?"

WITH NARUTO 9:00PM

Sai and Naruto were sitting on the couch in Sai's living room eating ramen and watching 'Happily n'ever after' one of both of the there favorite movies. They laughed at occasional parts that were funny.

"Well im done" Naruto said putting his bowl down Sai did the same after he slurped up his final noodle

Then they sat in silence for a while and Naruto started wiggling around a lot, Sa noticed this and turned to him.

"Something wrong?" Sai asked

"Oh no it's just that...it's so quiet" Naruto said

"The movie's playing" Sai said

"I know but I mean between us" Naruto said

"....well I know a way we could make noise" Sai said

Naruto's eyes widened and looked at Sai.

"Sai" Naruto gasped his cheeks red

"Not like that...well not in a way I guess, but I was talking about kissing" he said smiling

"K-kissing?" Naruto asked

"Yeah it can be noisy if you make it" Sai said leaning over

"S-sai I don-" Sai put a finger to Naruto's lips and pulled his face closer his and kissed him lightly Naruto shying away

He knew this was wrong, but some what Sasuke had made it perfectly clear that Naruto was starting to become unbearable. Naruto thought of what happened and what Sasuke said his heart clenching painfully.

'Maybe...maybe I am to young for him'

Naruto kissed Sai back wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing there lips together painfully. Sai pulled back with a smack and stared at Naruto who had tears streaming down his face.

"N-naruto" Sai said embracing the boy

He had knew something was wrong he just didn't know what and he still didn't. Naruto had just come to him and asked if he could stay here for the day and said he would be gone tomorrow. Sai didn't want Naruto to go he wanted him to stay.

"Naruto you know your welcome to stay as long as you need" Sai said

Naruto nodded.

"I'll always be here for you when you need someone to talk to" Sai said pulling back to look into Naruto's eyes

Naruto smiled and embraced Sai again.

"Thanks Sai" Naruto said nuzzling his head in Sai's neck

Sai pressed a gentle kiss to Naruto's forehead.

WITH SASUKE

Sasuke laid in bed awake thinking about Naruto. He turned on his side and looked sadly at the empty space where Naruto was suppose to be.

"Hn...this just goes to show you what I said was true...he's to young for me"

Tbc


	15. Turn outs

1Summary-After Naruto spends the night with Sai he has some time to think and makes his decision on his and Sasuke's relationship. He goes back to Sasuke and they talk things out how is it gonna turn out?

Chapter15-Turn outs

Naruto had stayed the whole night at Sai's with occasional kisses and touches added to the mix of what was suppose to be a temporary visit. Naruto had just been seeking comfort that night and Sai knew this because the next morning when he woke up the blonde was gone and had left a note, saying he was going to Sasuke's house to talk to him about there relationship. Sai let out a sigh, he didn't know what Naruto saw in a man who was basically old enough to be his father, but it must be something special because Naruto wouldn't be so up in the air about him if it wasn't.

WITH NARUTO

Sasuke had been in his bed with his head under his pillow moping, when someone snatched his pillow away from his head. Sasuke growled groping around for it, then opened his eyes to see Naruto standing there.

"Naruto" Sasuke said sitting up

Naruto sat on the bed with crossed legs in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke we need to talk" Naruto said

"Yes we do" Sasuke said

"Okay then let me go first, Sasuke you really hurt me when you said that to me the other night" Naruto said

"Well im sorry okay I was tired and you were disturbing my rest who even heard of taking a shower in two in the morning? And then your singing" Sasuke said

"Well I was nervous about living here with you it was my first night living in a house with boyfriend, knowing that I was gonna be living here with you and adapting to new things was kind of hard for me Sasuke" Naruto said

"Naruto please it's not like it's the first time we've slept together in the same house" Sasuke said

"Sasuke you don't understand it's not the sleeping...it's the living part im nervous about" Naruto said

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke...when I was little I didn't have a family there was no one to take care of me and all I knew was that I lived in an apartment where there was food and shelter...im not use to living with another person I've gotten so used to living alone all the time I guess I was just a bit scared about how it would be to share a house with another person" Naruto said

"Oh" Sasuke said

"..."

"Im sorry Naruto I didn't know, but you know you could have just told me" Sasuke said

"Im sorry too I shouldn't have been making all that noise and I should have just told you the truth" Naruto said

"...But Naruto this is what I told you when we first started dating...face it Naruto I am to old for you because there's gonna be more hurtful words then just the ones I said to you that night" Sasuke said

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Because Naruto im getting older and you know old people are mean" Sasuke said

Naruto giggled.

"Well I don't care im in love with you Sasuke" Naruto said getting on all fours and kissing Sasuke on the lips

"Does this mean im forgive?" Sasuke asked putting his hands on Naruto's hips

"Yes" Naruto said sitting in his lap

"Good because I was starting to get a bit lonely" Sasuke said

Naruto buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck while Sasuke held him in his arms and rocked gently back and forth.

Sasuke didn't know how much longer this was gonna last because Naruto seemed to be dragging out longer then he thought he would. Sasuke sighed, this couldn't last forever because Naruto had to get on with his life and leave Sasuke to his old age, but he knew on a strong point that the blonde would refuse to break up with him.

Naruto pulled back from his spot in the Uchiha's neck to kiss him on the lips again, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulling the Uchiha on top of him.

"Naruto" Sasuke said

"Don't worry a couple of kisses and nothing mo-" Naruto stopped dead in his sentence when he remembered Sai

"What?" Sasuke asked

"Oh no" Naruto said tears filling his blue orbs

"What? What's the matter?" Sasuke asked

"Promise me Sasuke that you won't be angry or dump me when I tell you this" Naruto said

"Fine what is it" Sasuke said

"I-...I kissed another man" Naruto said

"Who?" Sasuke asked

"Sai, a guy who likes me from college" Naruto said bitting his bottom lip

He expected the Uchiha to throw a fit, but he didn't he just stared down at Naruto like he hadn't said anything.

"Didn't you here me?" Naruto asked

"Yeah...he's twenty like you isn't he?" Sasuke asked

"W-well yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked

"It's just another point to prove my fact that you need someone who is your age" Sasuke said kissing Naruto on the forehead

"B-but Sasuke" Naruto said

"Naruto...im gonna offer you something and you have to answer truthfully meaning you have to think about it and you can't just automatically say yes, Naruto you have to decide between forty six year old me and twenty year old what ever his name is think about how his lips felt and think about mine think about will he make you happy will I make you happy?" Sasuke said

"Sasuke I already know-"

"No you have to think about it" Sasuke said

"But I-

"Think about it Naruto" Sasuke said

"I-...(sigh) fine" Naruto said

"Thank you" Sasuke said

He licked Naruto's lips before pressing a slight kiss to them. He got up and left the room to leave Naruto to sit and think.

He couldn't believe it, but he was actually gonna give it some thought.

Tbc


	16. Naruto's choice

1Summary-Sasuke had told Naruto to think on there relationship, to think about what he wanted and if they were gonna be happy together, the blonde hated to admit it, but he found himself thinking what was he gonna say.

Chapter16-Choice

After what Sasuke had told Naruto to think about the blonde had been preoccupied with his thoughts a lot more lately then usual and so far what he came up with had gotten him a bit far. First off since Sasuke would be old way sooner then him he would have to face the pain of losing him at a young age, second Sasuke would start losing some of his senses before Naruto did, like his hearing and everything. Not to mention he would lose the want to have sex and Naruto would still wanna have sex. There had been so many things Naruto had never thought about before. There was a lot more to a relationship with someone older then just love.

"Decided yet?" Sasuke asked

It had been a whole week since Sasuke had told him to think about it and sadly the blonde was closing in on his decision, but was it the decision he wanted?

"N-no not yet but soon" Naruto said smiling

"Good because your taking a long time" Sasuke said

"Sorry" Naruto said

Sasuke laid down on the bed that the blonde was sitting on. Sasuke closed his eyes and let himself relax. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled, he crawled on top the older male and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Black orbs opened and stared into deep blue.

"Hm?" Sasuke said

"Nothing close your eyes again" Naruto said softly

Sasuke did as he was told and soon felt a pair of soft lips pressed against his own.

"Aren't you suppose to be making a decision right now" Sasuke said

"I can take a break" Naruto sighed

Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip, Sasuke let out a small groan as Naruto took his bottom lip between his teeth and sucked. Sasuke put his hands on the small of Naruto's back and rubbed.

"Down more" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear

Sasuke did as he was told his hands resting on Naruto's butt.

"Mm" Naruto moaned quietly in the raven's ear

Sasuke gave Naruto's full behind a squeeze.

"Let's do something, sit up" Naruto said

Sasuk sat up and stared at Naruto as the blonde turned around as to where his behind was between Sasuke's legs and pressing fully against the raven's privates. Sasuke gulped as Naruto pressed back.

"How does it feel" Naruto said

"Good" Sasuke said

"How about I make it feel better" Naruto said

"No" Sasuke said

"N-no what do you mean no" Naruto said

"Naruto your using turning me on as an excuse not to think about what I told you to think about and im not gonna let you do that" Sasuke said getting up

"No wait where are you going?" Naruto asked

"To my study if you need me I'll be in there reading a book and filing papers" Sasuke said

"Sasuke" Naruto whined

"Bye" Sasuke said closing the door

The blonde fell back against the bed and groaned, he didn't wanna think any more because some how he knew where it was going. He was in love with Sasuke why would he want Sai over him after all they've shared? He was the one who said age made no difference, but now that he thought about it he understood what Sasuke was trying to say, age did make a big difference.

"Why me" Naruto said

8:00PM

It had gotten dark quickly and the blonde had been in the room all day not making a sound or peep. He had reached a decision it was one he knew would be fair for the both of them in a way. The door opened to the pitch black room, the hall light coming in. Sasuke poked his head in.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke" Naruto said

"What is it?" Sasuke said

"Uh go out and come back in five minutes okay" Naruto said

"Alright" Sasuke said

Naruto got off the bed and went into the closet. He pulled off all of his clothes until he was butt naked, he went to the drawer and pulled out a pair of cotton blue panties. He only wore them sometimes and right now would be a good time. He put them on and sat back on the bed, just in time to.

"It's been five minutes can I come in now?" Sasuke asked

"Yes" Naruto said

Sasuke opened the door all the way and his eyes widened when he laid his eyes on Naruto who was sitting in the middle of the bed on his knees, his cheeks flushed and wearing...

"Panties?" Sasuke said

"Yeah, Sasuke come here" Naruto said

Sasuke walked slowly over to the bed. He didn't know what was up with him today he just didn't feel like protesting or asking why. He went over to the bed and sat down.

"Do you like me Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Yes" Sasuke said staring at Naruto's hips as the blonde started to rub his shoulders and chest

"Well remember when I said when I was ready we would have sex" Naruto said

"Yes" Sasuke said putting his hands on Naruto's hips and giving a slight squeeze

"Well...im ready" Naruto said

"What?" Sasuke gasped

"Im ready" Naruto said

He laid down on the bed, his stomach down on the mattress and pulled his under wear down so his bottom was visible.

"Make love to me Sasuke now" Naruto said

"Naruto...im not doing this" Sasuke said

"What, why?" Naruto asked sitting up

"Because Naruto, your doing this because you wanna believe that you can live with a man who is almost fifty then one who is your age and will be able to be there for you longer, Naruto in the next couple of years my legs back and everything is gonna start going out and my balls are gonna get all sagy and im not gonna wanna have sex anymore" Sasuke said watching as Naruto giggled

"Sasuke...sagy?" Naruto said before laughing

"Naruto im not doing this because I don't love you if I don't..then I don't love you I want what's best for you" Sasuke said

"But I love you" Naruto said sitting in Sasuke's lap and hugging him

"I love you to...have you decided?" Sasuke asked

"(sigh) as hard as it was yes and I've come up with an idea so we will both be happy" Naruto said

"Lay it on me" Sasuke said

"Sasuke...you want me to be happy, but the only way I'll reach that true happiness is if I have what my heart wants and my hearts wants....you im not leaving you Sasuke I don't care if you won't wanna have sex with me in later years or do other things with and I don't care about your bones not being able to take as much I'll deal with that myself, but other then that dump me if you want to, but no matter what you'll always be my baby" Naruto said pressing his lips against Sasuke's in a passionate kiss

Sasuke kissed back and wrapped his arms around Naruto's body while the blonde's went around his neck. Sasuke licked at Naruto's lips until his mouth opened and Naruto immediately sucked Sasuke's tongue into his mouth.

"Mmm baby" Naruto moaned softly

Sasuke laid down on top of Naruto, never pulling his lips from the blonde's. Naruto smiled as Sasuke pulled back and began to kiss, nip and suck at Naruto's neck leaving small love bites.

Naruto's decision had been to go with Sai, but in the end he realized that if he did that he would be making a mistake. So he changed his mind, he didn't care about the bad things that would happen, he just wanted to be with Sasuke.

"Ah" Naruto moaned arching his back as Sasuke bit a sensitive part on his neck

Sasuke pulled back and stared at his work. He then left a trail down Naruto's chest to his nipples. He sucked on Naruto's right nipple while he rubbed the left with his fingers, giving it slight tweaks here and there. Naruto was now panting and moaning. He pulled on Sasuke's shirt, the raven pulled back and pulled the shirt over his head and also unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off, leaving him only in his boxers.

Naruto smiled as he and Sasuke went back to kissing. Naruto rubbed the bulge in Sasuke's underwear. Sasuke groaned as he began to kiss all over Naruto's stomach, he left love bites every where.

"Sasuke" Naruto moaned

"Naruto" Sasuke said back

Naruto started pulling on the Sasuke's boxers. Sasuke pulled his boxers down while the blonde removed his own underwear. Sasuke started grinding there hips together groaning every time there hips touched, Naruto was moaning loudly as there erections touched. Sasuke pulled three fingers up to the blonde's mouth and Naruto started sucking on them until they were wet. Sasuke pushed his first finger into Naruto's tight heat, hearing the blonde groan in discomfort. Naruto smiled as Sasuke moved his finger around inside of him. Sasuke put another finger in and started scissoring them, stretching Naruto more. Sasuke began to suck on Naruto's penis, hoping it would take his mind off the pain he was feeling in his back side. The blonde was tensing and wincing again.

"Calm down, relax it's alright" Sasuke said

Naruto nodded and soon his walls loosened up and Sasuke was able to stick in the final finger. He moved them all around and began to thrust into Naruto's behind. Naruto started moaning and shoving back on Sasuke's fingers.

"S-sasuke more" Naruto moaned rubbing his penis

Sasuke pulled his fingers out of Naruto and was about to look for lube in the drawer when Naruto stopped him.

"Let me slick you up" Naruto said

Sasuke nodded and Naruto went down and between Sasuke's legs. He took the pulsing erection into his mouth and started to suck on it softly. Sasuke groaned as Naruto let saliva fill his mouth and drench his cock. Naruto pulled away and gave the tip one last lick. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and let the blonde bend over for him. He began to push his shaft in slowly, Naruto was gasping for air and screaming in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Sasuke groaned as his balls touched Naruto's behind. Naruto's mouth opened and his eyes closed as he felt Sasuke begin to rock in and out of him.

"Feel good?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah" Naruto moaned

Sasuke started picking up speed slamming into Naruto and hitting the blonde's prostate over and over again. Soon Naruto was screaming Sasuke's name.

"Oh Naruto this feels so good" Sasuke groaned and started pounding into Naruto harder and faster

"Oh god, Sasuke please more, more" Naruto moaned

Sasuke smiled as he tried to comply to Naruto's wishes. He started pulling and stroking on Naruto's penis as the blonde's walls began to get tight around him. Sasuke threw his head back as Naruto came in his hands.

"Ahhh Sasuke!" Naruto moaned loudly

Naruto's walls contracted around him tightly, sending him over the edge and making him shoot all of his hot seed into Naruto. They collapsed on top of one another panting and trying to get there breath back. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead with a smile, making the blonde smile as well.

"I love you Sasuke" Naruto said

"I love you to Naruto" Sasuke said

Tbc

sorry im late my eye has been swollen lately and sorry for the poorly written chapter


	17. Memories

1Summary-After deciding that he was here to stay, Naruto and Sasuke shared a night of heated passion. Now that the two are completely sure there relationship isn't gonna be ending any time soon they wanna start making some memories together and Sasuke and Naruto share a memory neither will ever forget .

Chapter17-Memories

Tan hands played with black hair, twirling strands around fingers, pulling slightly. The owner of the black hair groaned and moved around slightly, hoping to loosen the fingers from his head.

"Naruto stop im sleeping" Sasuke said

"Oh come on baby get up" Naruto said

"Naruto's it's three in the morning, why do I need to get up?" Sasuke asked

"Because I wanna kiss" Naruto said blushing

Sasuke sighed before pulling his face out of the pillow he had put it in, when Naruto started bothering him an hour ago. He pressed his lips to Naruto's and pulled back, lodging himself back in the pillow.

"No I wanna kiss as in kiss more then once" Naruto said sitting on Sasuke's back

"We can kiss tomorrow go to sleep, please" Sasuke pleaded

"Fine tomorrow morning you owe me" Naruto said laying down and snuggling up to Sasuke

The Uchiha put his arm around Naruto's waist and put his forehead against Naruto's and falling into a comfortable sleep.

NEXT MORNING

That morning Sasuke had woken up early, without waking Naruto and started getting ready for work. Just as he was putting his tie on, Naruto grabbed it and pulled as to where Sasuke was facing him. He pressed his lips to Sasuke hotly.

"Naruto" Sasuke said

"Shut up and kiss me" Naruto said

"Naruto as much as I would love to kiss you right now I can't" Sasuke said

"Why not?" Naruto asked

"Because I gotta get to the office or else everyone's gonna be standing outside wondering where I am" Sasuke said

"B-but Sasuke" Naruto said

"Im sorry love I'll make it up to you I promise" Sasuke said kissing him on the cheek

Sasuke put on his suit jacket and shoes, grabbed his brief case and gave Naruto one last kiss.

"Bye baby" Sasuke said

"B-bye" Naruto said

Naruto sighed as he went back to bed and fell asleep in an instant.

Meanwhile with Sasuke, the Uchiha was on his way to work, he felt excitement coursing threw him on what was gonna happen today. He had a special surprise just for his Naruto, he couldn't wait to give it to him, but first he had to go pick up the finishing touches to it. With that thought, Sasuke pulled into the parking lot of his office and parked in his special reserve spot and hopped out. He quickly went inside and got in the elevator and shot up to his office. When there he quickly picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"...Hello" some one said on the other end

"Hello Mr. Segi it's me Sasuke Uchiha, is it ready?" Sasuke asked

"Oh Uchiha-san! Yes it's ready and can be picked up at any time" Segi said

"Great, keep the shop open till ten that's when I'll be there" Sasuke said

"Yes sir" Segi said

Sasuke hung up and leaned back in his seat, today was gonna be one good day.

2:45 IN THE AFTERNOON

Naruto's eyes slowly opened to the afternoon sun, he had been sleep since Sasuke left earlier that morning. He looked at the clock.

"Oh shit" Naruto said getting out of the bed and dressing quickly

He brushed his teeth and washed his face and made himself look nice, so he could go get something special he was hoping would be done today, like he was promised. Naruto grabbed his keys and cell phone, he was calling Sai.

"Hello" Sai immediately said

"Sai, is it done?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, when are you coming and picking it up?" Sai asked

"Hm...at eight I don't know what time Sasuke gets home from work here let me call him ask him and then I'll call you back" Naruto said

"Okay" Sai said

Naruto hung up and pulled up Sasuke's name before hitting the green button. it rung for a while before it was answered.

"Hello, Sasuke Uchiha of Uchiha fan corporation how may I assist you" Sasuke said

"Sasuke it's me Naruto and you can assist me by telling me what time you get off work" Naruto said

"I get off at ten tonight, why?" Sasuke asked

"I was just wondering, well thanks baby love you kisses bye" Naruto said quickly

Sasuke stared at the phone for a while, before shaking his head and putting it down. Naruto called Sai back with a bright smile.

"He get's off at ten tonight so I'll be there at nine" Naruto said

"Great, need some help picking up the rest of the stuff?" Sai asked

"Yes please, meet me at the city plaza thanks Sai you're the best" Naruto said

"Your welcome, see you there" Sai said

Naruto pocketed his cell after hanging up with Sai and decided he would go to the doughnut shop for some late afternoon breakfast. After getting his orange sprinkle doughnut and some coffee he headed to the plaza witch was only a little ways away. He walked across the street and right in front of the opening of the plaza was Sai.

"Took you long enough" Sai said

"Sorry Sai, my car is still in shop" Naruto said

"I thought it was fixed?" Sai asked

"It was I sent it to get a new coat of paint" Naruto said

Sai rolled his eyes as Naruto laughed. They headed to the bakery that was holding the cake Naruto had ordered for Sasuke and himself.

"Hey why are you getting a cake? I thought you said your boyfriend didn't like sweets" Sai said

"Yeah he doesn't but I know a way to get him to eat anything" Naruto said

"Oh" Sai said

Naruto gave the women at the counter his name and she smiled with a nod, before going to the back and getting his cake.

"Thanks" Naruto said

"Your welcome come again" she said waving

Narutp waved back. They walked to Sai's car and Naruto put the cake in the back.

"Okay Sai you know where to go next" Naruto said

They drove away from the plaza and to the next store. The nest store was next to the mall. Sai pulled to a stop at a leisure shop, Sai's jaw dropped.

"Wait here I already ordered it in advance" Naruto said getting out and running inside

When he got inside a women wearing glasses with her hair tied into a bun turned from measuring another female.

"Naruto darling" she said

"Miyaki darling" Naruto said

She hugged Naruto kissing both of his cheeks.

"Ten-ten come and measure this customer for me while I get a special order for this darling, come darling" Miyaki said

Naruto followed her to the back, where all the clothes were made and she went up to a box and picked it up, she handed it to Naruto with a smile.

"Open it darling" Miyaki said

Naruto opened the box and pulled out a long dark blue see threw house coat with the Uchiha fan on the back, and a pair of see threw underwear that were the same color.

"Oh it's perfect thanks Miyaki I can always count on you" Naruto said

"But wait darling there's one more thing in that box" she said

Naruto looked down, his eyes widened his mouth opened in a gasp and his cheeks turned bright red.

"M-miyaki" Naruto said

"It's for your lover you did say nine inches yes?" she said

"Yeah" Naruto said

"Do you like it?" Miyaki asked

"I love it, I just hope it's wide enough" Naruto said

"Haha, go darling and come back and tell me how he liked it" Miyaki said

"I will, thanks again" Naruto said putting the things back in the box and leaving

Naruto got into the car and smiled at the box in his lap. He couldn't wait to put it on for Sasuke he knew it would turn him on.

9:56 NIGHT

Sasuke had just left his office and was headed to go pick up his gift for Naruto. He couldn't wait to give it to him he would be so surprised. When he got to the store Segi opened the door and let him in.

"Where is it?" Sasuke asked

"Right here sir look at it and see if it's to your liking" Segi said

Sasuke opened the small silk box and smirked.

"Perfect" he said

"Great it was a pleasure doing business with you sir" Segi said

"You too" Sasuke said

"Goodnight Uchiha san" Segi said

"Goodnight" Sasuke said getting in the car and heading home.

Naruto was already and waiting for Sasuke's arrival, he had the cake all set up and he was all dressed. Now all he had to do was wait for his lover to show up and just as he thought it, Sasuke pulled into the driveway. Naruto smiled.

Sasuke saw that all the lights were out so he thought maybe Naruto was asleep.

'Am I to late?'

Sasuke got up and went inside the house. He looked around and from the looks of it, Naruto was asleep. He went to the kitchen, nothing. So he decided to check up stairs, he went up stairs and opened the closed door.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said

"Im glad your home baby" Naruto said

Sasuke turned to look, but Naruto was shadowed by the darkness of the room, Sasuke went to turn on the light.

"No, leave it off, I have something I want you to change into" Naruto said

"What?" Sasuke asked

"Go in the bathroom and change it's on the sink" Naruto said

"What if I don't wanna change" Sasuke said

"Then you don't get to see what im wearing" Naruto said

Sasuke's heart pounded in his chest, he some how knew this was gonna lead to something hot, so he went along with it. He went into the bathroom and on the sink was a pair of blue underwear, but these weren't any old underwear. They were see threw and they had long snout like end.

"Is that for my?" Sasuke didn't finish the sentence

He quickly stripped and put them on, he fit his penis into the hold and it fit perfectly. He looked at himself in the mirror, he was getting hard just thinking about what Naruto was wearing. He stepped out of the bathroom and Naruto still stood in the shadow.

"Are you changed?" Naruto asked

"Yeah" Sasuke said

Naruto stepped out into the light of the moon and showed Sasuke his outfit. Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt himself fully stiffen, he stuck up and Naruto could plainly see it. Naruto's own erection was pressing against the tight panties.

"Oh Naruto you look gorgeous" Sasuke said

"Thank you and you look incredibly sexy yourself Sasuke" Naruto said

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and kissed him passionately. They entwined there tongues sucking and swapping saliva. They pulled apart with a wet smack, Sasuke moved his kisses along Naruto's jaw line to his neck going lower and lower.

"Mmm Sasuke, baby wait there's more" Naruto said

"What more is there" Sasuke said

Naruto giggled and went outside the room and to the room next door. He came back with a cake on top of a tray.

"Naruto you know I hate sugar" Sasuke said

"Oh really how about...Naruto cake" Naruto said

"Naruto cake?" Sasuke said

"Mhm, put it anywhere you want" Naruto said

"Does that include your entrance?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah there to" Naruto said

"Get over here" Sasuke said his legs open

Naruto smiled and walked over to the bed he sat between Sasuke's legs and gave Sasuke the cake. Sasuke looked at it before swiping his fingers threw the frosting and circling it around Naruto's nipples. He put his mouth on one sucking and licking until Naruto was clean, he then repeated the same thing to the other one. Sasuke then laid Naruto on his back and took a whole thing of cake in his fist and smeared it on Naruto's body. He then began to lick down making sure to clean every little bit of cake off of Naruto's hot body.

Naruto was staring straight up into Sasuke's erection, he licked lightly on the tip, making Sasuke shutter. Sasuke was still licking the frosting and cake off of Naruto's stomach, when he felt Naruto take his clothes penis into his mouth and suck on it greedily moaning as he did.

"Nnn fuck Naruto" Sasuke groaned

Sasuke licked the last of it off of Naruto's stomach and then started kneading Naruto's penis under the thin cloth of his underwear.

"Pull them off" Naruto moaned

Sasuke pulled his underwear down and let Naruto suck him. He did the same to Naruto's erection making sure to swirl his tongue around the head. Sasuke thrust his hips lightly, but not enough to choke Naruto.

Naruto then deep throated Sasuke, humming, sending vibrations up Sasuke shaft. Sasuke moaned around Naruto and thrust a bit harder. Naruto pulled Sasuke's penis from his mouth and turned over on his stomach. Pulling his underwear completely off. Sasuke moved Naruto's long house coat and spread Naruto's cheeks and flicked his tongue over Naruto's entrance, making Naruto moan and whimper. He stuck his tongue into the tight heat moving it around stretching Naruto best he could with only his tongue.

"Ahh Sasuke, fuck me already I can't take it anymore" Naruto said

"A bit more" Sasuke said turning Naruto back over, nipping and sucking at his stomach and neck leaving red marks Naruto threw his head back and moaned loudly

Sasuke gave Naruto one last passionate kiss before turning him over onto his stomach. Naruto spread his legs so Sasuke could have enough room. Sasuke rubbed the tip of his leaking penis at Naruto's entrance smearing precum to make sure it was easy to get inside. Sasuke then moved slowly in, his eyes closed as Naruto's body took him in. When fully inside, Sasuke laid half on top of Naruto and began to thrust slowly.

"Oh yeahhh" Naruto moaned

"Fuck that's good" Sasuke groaned

"Mmm faster Sasuke" Naruto moaned

Sasuke complied going as fast as his body would let him go. Thrusting deeper and harder into Naruto, the bed creaking in time with his thrust. Naruto was pushing his butt into Sasuke's pelvis, creating even more pleasure.

"Ahhh Sasuke" Naruto moaned

"Naruto" Sasuke groaned

Naruto repeated Sasuke's name with each thrust and the more, Naruto moaned the faster Sasuke went. Soon Naruto was screaming at the top of his lungs, Sasuke grunting and groaning just as loud.

"Oh god im coming" Naruto moaned

Sasuke went deep and slow, making sure to hit Naruto's prostate with each thrust. Soon Naruto couldn't take it anymore and he exploded.

"AHH SASUKE!" Naruto screamed

"AH NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed just as loud

Sasuke pulled out and rolled over onto his side panting and holding Naruto's hand.

"That was amazing" Naruto said

"Yeah I know" Sasuke said

"Mm I love you Sasuke" Naruto said

"I love you too" Sasuke said

Just as he was about to go to sleep, he remembered something. His eyes widened and he shot up.

"Wait don't go to sleep yet" Sasuke said getting up and going to the bathroom where his pants were on the floor

In all his excitement to make love to his beloved, he had forgot about his present. When he went back into the room he saw Naruto was sitting up under the blankets.

"What's that?" Naruto asked when he noticed the little box

Sasuke got into bed with Naruto.

"Naruto...me and you have been together for a while now...tell me Naruto are you a hundred percent positive that you wanna be with me?" Sasuke asked

"Forever Sasuke" Naruto said

"Well...let's make it permanent...Naruto...will you marry me?" Sasuke asked holding Naruto's hands

Naruto's cheeks were bright red and his eyes were wide. He smiled his eyes filling to the brim with tears.

"Oh Sasuke of course I will" Naruto said embracing his new fiancé

Sasuke smiled as he put the diamond ring on Naruto's finger.

"It's beautiful" Naruto said

"It's not to small is it?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke it could be a ring from a toy machine I don't care as long as it's from you" Naruto said

Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto a loving kiss.

"This is the best day of my life this is the best memory I will ever have, nothing can be better then this" Naruto said

So from that day forward Sasuke and Naruto were lovers. They were married that summer and Sasuke was never lonely. Even though he got old, Naruto took care of him, loved him, till his very. Last. Breath.

THE END

Sorry for the wait I know the last chapter was pretty crappy, but I haven't typed in so long because the laptop was busted real bad and we had to get it fixed, well that's the end of forty six crimson rose has been continued


End file.
